Then there were two
by HAZMOT
Summary: John has been sent through to Stargate SG1 without Aeryn and there seems to be a Col that looks exactly like John. Aeryn is missing and he need to find out what happened before it's to late, Can SG1 help.
1. Chapter 1

John was suddenly feeling something cold and metallic under him when he landed. He had come through the gate while Aeryn was covering him. All he knew was there was come time of round device in the sand and something drove him and Aeryn toward it for escape. They were visiting a commerce planet and all of a sudden people started pointing towards Aeryn to be captured for her crimes, John thought at first maybe a beacon had been sent out and they recognized him, but the crowd started to turn ugly and started shooting at Aeryn for no apparent reason. John looked up and saw what looked liked military personal with rifles trained on him and a large booth above him which looked like humans. Oh boy what now, where's Aeryn? Aeryn where is Aeryn, she should have been right behind him. John started to get up and was warned to throw away his weapon and he would not be harmed. Man what, where is this, is this earth? Again they gave a warning for John to throw away his weapon. John thought you don't have to ask me twice. Col Cameron Mitchell was in the booth when a unauthorized activation of the ring was coming in, he immediately saw John when he looked up and thought "what the", everyone in Sg 1 was thinking the same thing, why does that guy look like Col Mitchell?

John dropped his weapon and wanted answers; he was worried about Aeryn not being behind him. Aeryn was his life and he knew if something happened Aeryn his whole life was over, he have to go back through that ring and get her. Man, he thought, his whole body hurt, there were people at every turn wanting to get at Aeryn if it wasn't for her dead on shooting, both of them would have been dead.

Suddenly he was approached by part of the SG 1 team, Tealc, Sam and Col Mitchell, John could not believe his eyes, there was another him standing right in from of him, he thought back to Aeryn, she is going to freak. Hello, can someone please tell me what is going on and where am I? Col Mitchell was the first to speak, uhm, my name is Colonel Cameron Mitchell and you are at SG1 headquarters and who are you? John was caught off guard thinking this is too weird, I'm talking to myself, literally.

My name is John Crichton and my wife and I were trying to escape through that big ol circle when everything broke loose. Where is my wife Aeryn? and why is everyone trying to kill her? John wanted answers and he wasn't getting them fast enough, he was worried about Aeryn.

I'm sorry but we don't' know what you're talking about, you came flying through the Stargate wielding a weapon and you just so happen to look like me and lucky you were not shot and asked questions later. Col Mitchell was still put off that this guy in front of him looked like him and sounded like him, Col Mitchell could tell this John guy looked military and a little rough around the edges, he knew the guy was worried about someone and he was willing to turn this place upside down if he didn't get an answer.

Look, John is it, we can debrief you as soon as we have a med team look at you, you look injured and we can sort some things out. Then we can try to answer your questions if you can answer us why you came through Stargate unannounced.

John had no choice, he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and standing here talking to these guys was not getting him anywhere close to finding Aeryn , not to mention, Col Mitchell was unnerving him. Ok, Ok, my bad I'm sorry, I'm worried about my wife Aeryn and I need to find her, she's in danger and the longer we wait here, I can't help her, please, I need to get back to Aeryn.

Ok, John come this way and we will discuss this on the way to the infirmary. John filled SG1 on what happened to him and Aeryn and wanted answers on how to go back through the gate to save Aeryn. Everyone was in the briefing room, Daniel Jackson had joined them including General Landry, Tealc, and Sam. Vala was on her way from the commissary and they had not told her about there unauthorized visit yet. Everyone kept looking back and forth from John to Col Mitchell, the resemblance was uncanny. Suddenly Vala burst in and asked, what going on, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two  
Col Mitchell's. Well this is a pleasant surprise, two Col Mitchell's just for me.

Daniel chimed in Vala have a seat this is John from, before he could finish, John jumped up and hugged Vala for dear life, saying, Aeryn, Aeryn, your alright, God you scared me, what happened? Vala was stunned, though she did love how this man hugged her, hm uh I'm sorry darling, but I'm Vala, Vala Mol Doran. John stepped back from Vala and was confused, come on Aeryn stop joking, and then John thought, Aeryn wouldn't joke like this.

What's going on, where, who are you? Everyone in the briefing room was confused by John's actions. Gen Landry interrupted and informed John this is Vala Mol Doran, she is part of the SG1 team, I think there is some confusion, all of them thought the same as Gen Landry; this is not all that is confusing. Col Mitchell chimed in John, John what's wrong? John apologized to Vala and explained this is getting weirder by the moment; I'm sorry Miss Vala you say. Yes, Vala answered, she could see the hurt in his eyes when John realized this person he was talking about was not her. I'm sorry; she looks exactly like my wife Aeryn. They could be twin sisters. John thought, first there were two Johns in Aeryn's life and now there are two Aeryns, this was just getting better and better by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Planet

Aeryn woke up with a pounding headache and several bruisings on her body, the last thing she remembered was running with John to the ring in the sand and making sure John jumped through first and then follow, she was about to jump through when she was hit from behind, and everything went black. There were several guards outside were she was being held. The cell she was in was dark and damp and only one way in or out. She noticed her pulse pistol was missing and they had taken her jacket and boots, probably to keep from running. It was cold but tolerable conditions and her peacekeeper training had kicked in to control her body to extreme weather exposure. She knew John was probably safe and thinking up some ridiculous rescue. One of the guards noticed she was awake and summoned their leaders. Aeryn kept wondering while John and her were running for their lives, people kept shouting Qetesh, Qetesh, she's back capture her, murderer, enslaver, capture her. Who or what is Qetesh?

One of the leaders approached the cell and vehemently stared at Aeryn. My name is Sentel Bal; I am prime leader on this planet and what is left from your destructive ambitions. We knew you would come back Qetesh, you came back to enslave us again and we are ready for you. You will not enslave our planet ever again. You no longer have power over our people and you will be punished, I will personally see to it. How dare you come back, you tortured and killed my entire family and others for disobeying you, after all these generations, my people will celebrate when you are dead.

Aeryn couldn't help but be disturbed about how mistaken these people were about who she might be and hopefully she would stall for time until John arrived, she hoped. John you better hurry with your plan, these people want to kill me and they don't look to be reasonable.

Aeryn asked Bal who do they think she is? Do not try to deceive us Qetesh, you tried to deceive us that you were a God, no more talk. We will not give you the chance to harm anyone ever again, bind her to the wall, let us see if we can inflict as much pain as she inflicted on us. Aeryn tried to fight off the guards but there were too many. They bound and gagged her and chained her to the cell wall, Bal instructed the guards, soften her up, there may be others on the planet she may try to contact, make sure you do not kill her yet, Bal turned and left as he heard the beatings begin.

SG1, Headquarters

John was still confused about Vala and regained his composure and seat. I'm sorry, I must get back to Aeryn, I know her life is in danger and the longer we wait, John didn't want to think the worst, he and Aeryn had been through worse, but this not knowing where she was or where he was, was making matters tense. Col Mitchell tried to calm John down, John, we have a device that's called a Stargate, that can dial into other worlds, I have talked to our people, and they have the dialed in co ordinance to this planet.

General Landry addressed John, John can you tell us anything else that would help us about this planet or why they were chasing you and your wife? John kept thinking about what the people were saying, the only thing I remember was they kept pointing at Aeryn and saying capture her, kill Qt , tesh or something.

All SG1 eyes went to Vala. Oh Oh. John stated what do you mean Oh Oh. John asked, what's going on. Daniel chimed in, Vala, before she became a part of our team was a systems Lord and sort of God to several planets. They enslaved or killed those they could not control. John thought sounds like Peacekeepers, same time, same bat channel. Daniel continued to explain. These system lords were what we call Goa'uld , they were on earth as the Ancient Gods of the pyramids, Ra or Apophis.

Ok, thanks for the history lesson Dr. Jackson but what does that have to do with my wife? Well, I think Vala can explain the rest concluded Col Mitchell.

Vala was hesitant, it brought back unpleasant memories. You see, John is it, yes, John responded. I was implanted with a Goa'uld host named Qetesh and it took over my body and mind. I could see everything this host was doing, including enslaving and killing and I could do nothing to stop her. Everyone could see how difficult this was to Vala to explain this to John. She continued. There was a uprising on a planet incited by the Tok'ra and the symbiote was removed, however the damage was done and the people of the planet stoned her, however the Tok'ra rescued her and nursed her back to health.

As John was listening he could'nt help but think of Aeryn and how she also was a survivor. Vala looked so much like Aeryn, he was missing her even more. After Vala had finished, he addressed the General and Col Mitchell.

Col Mitchell, I think I understand more why these people were chasing us, but I must insist, I need your help to rescue my wife and get back to our ship Moya. I understand that you are hesitant to to believe me, but Ms Vala has explained a lot why these people wanted to kill Aeryn, but my wife is out there and I would do anything to save her. I can't ask you to help, but please send me back to this planet, John was getting agitated every minute, I need to save my wife, with you or not. She, She is my life, I am lost without her. John could not help to confess this to total strangers and Daniel Jackson understood this more than anyone.

Ok, SG1, General Landry stated, Col Mitchell can you get your team ready to assist John Chricthon. Col Mitchell looked at his team, nodded, and turned towards John. We will help in whatever we can, SG1 lets get ready to go off world.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Planet

Sental Bal returned to his office, the capture of Qetesh was unexpected. His entire family had been wiped out except for him. He was a small boy when the system Lord came to his planet; his planet had been in servitude for as long as he could remember. Then one day his childhood came to a an end, Qetesh had called a meeting of his family and other known leaders of his planet, for some unknown reason, all he can remember is that his family was cowering before Qetesh, crying, being thrown against the wall screaming in pain like the others. His mother was pleading begging Qetesh not to harm anyone; they were responsible for the rebellion. Suddenly his mother, father all stopped in their tracks, fell suddenly and didn't move. He tried to wake them, but everyone in the room was silent, bowed to Qetesh except his family, he realized they were all dead; no one was left of his family.

Qetesh stood up, looked around the room, finally her eyes shining looked at young Bal, and stated, no one defies me, no one. You will remember this as an example to all, I grow tired of these rebellions you are all insignificant to my will. I have been called to handle more important matters that deserve my attention, but before I leave this planet will pay the price for your insolence.

Bal could still smell the burning bodies, the charred homes, the crying and wails of people crawling to their loved ones. Qetesh was true to her word, she had almost laid waist to his planet and left. He vowed, that she ever returned, he would make her pay dearly.

Aeryn couldn't see anything, everything was dark and she was cold. Every part of her body was hurt or bruised. The guards had beaten Aeryn within an inch of her life, one of her eyes was almost closed shut from the beating around the face, and blood was dripping from her nose and head. She was sure she had a concussion; she felt dizzy trying to lift her head from the floor. She doesn't remember when they cut her down or taken off the gag. She could barely breathe thru her nose when the guards were hitting her. She remembered when the beating started that she was going to kill this Qetesh herself, if she lived that long. All she could think about was John, at least John is safe. Deep down she wanted to see John rushing through the door, saving her, saving her from killing every guard that beat her. She was more angry than she could remember, but her head was hurting her to much. She started to access her body to see what severe injuries she had. Her stomach had several whelps, cuts and bruises. Her wrist where raw and bleeding from the rope and chain burns resulting from trying to struggle against the many hits. She can remember the guards laughing, taunting saying this was too good for her, that she should burn to death like many of their families did. She doubled over when she tried to stand; the guards on duty outside her cell ignored her, knowing she was conscious.

Aeryn thoughts continued to drift back to John. She tried to remain conscious, but could only think back to John, John; she remembers his face, his touch, his smile, that goofy smile he always gave her when she was saving his butt. She could only think what John would say, hey babe, we've been in worse situations, well maybe just a few, but we can always get out of them, I've got a plan a good one this time. Trust me, and then grin. How she missed that grin whether his plans worked or not, at least they did them together.

This time she knew, she might not survive this one. John was really going to have to pull a babbit out of his hat this time or was that rabbit, I can't remember, she was sure John would correct her if he was here. As Aeryn drifted back into unconsciousness, her mind was on Qetesh, I will kill you, dead or alive, I will kill you.


	4. Chapter 4

SG1 Headquarters

From John's description, the SG1 team was dressed to blend in with the planet. Vala had insisted on going, knowing she may be captured when they find Aeryn, She wanted to help John locate his wife no matter what, she felt this was her fault, and no one should take the blame for what Qetesh had done. Col Mitchell insisted Vala wear a hood, so not to be recognized. Tealc, Sam and Dr. Jackson were to find out where Aeryn might be held, Col Mitchell, John and Vala would be back up if something went wrong. Ok, everyone ready? The team nodded, ok let's go. Vala put her hand on Johns shoulder, we will find your wife John, and I know she's still alive; we will not leave without her. John thanked her and the SG1 team for helping and they all went through the gate.

On the Planet

John and the teamed arrived on the planet and walked for about 2 miles before they came to the city. It was bustling with excitement, people were celebrating, drinking, laughing, saying finally we have Qetesh, we have Qetesh. The team spread out and started surveying where Aeryn might be. Col Mitchell asked one of the inhabitants what was going on, why the celebration? You must be travelers, well, no matter, our enemy has returned and was captured and now she will pay for her murderous deeds and enslavement of our planet. Vala cringed, knowing this could have been her they were talking about. Col Mitchell asked the inhabitant was there any place they could stay to rest? Go down this street and to the right, there should be a place there for travelers, go in peace. John was worried about Aeryn, this place seem to relish in killing her and celebrating her capture. Col Mitchell motioned them to follow him to the rest area. Tealc, Sam come in, Tealc responded, Col Mitchell, I do believe we have located Commander Chrictons wife. She is in a cell north of your position. No one can see her unless under strict orders from a Sentel Bal. We have managed to locate their leader and we are in position. Good, everyone meet at the resting place in 10 minutes and we will form a plan. John was anxious to get to his wife, but he knew if Aeryn was to survive, he would have to wait for the rest of the team to get her out.

It was becoming dark on the planet and SG1 was in the resting area. John suggested, we give this Sental Bal a little visit to release Aeryn. Col Mitchell, I know this sounds crazy, and you have to get to know me to know what crazy is, I think we can use our double presence at an advantage. I think you and I Col Mitchell should pay our respects to Sental Bal and scare the begebees out of him. Vala was amused at Johns plan and yet she knew this was not going to be a, what did Daniel call this; a cake walk or run. Vala thought Daniel spoke just as much earth gibberish as John. They all agreed and proceeded to Sental Bals office.

They entered his office with Tealc, Sam and Jackson keeping watch, John was first to see Bal, Hello Sental Bal my name is John Crichton and I do believe you have my wife instead of this Qetesh. She is everything to me and if I don't get to see her in the next minute, you are going to be very dead, coprende.

How dare you come into my office and make demands, Qetesh is my prisoner and no one is going to release her without my orders. Just then Col Mitchell removed his hood and then there were two of them standing in front of him. Sental Bal was white with shock, how, how, can there be two of you?

Release my wife and ask questions later stated John. Both John and Col Mitchell stated together. We want to see her "now". Vala stayed in the shadows just in case they needed her, but she wasn't sure she wanted Bal to see her just yet. They proceeded to the cell Aeryn was in, Bal commanded the guards stand down and that he not be disturbed until further notice. The guards were curious at first but probably thought Bal wanted to torture Qetesh all to himself. The guards retreated back to their barracks and locked the door. John, Col Mitchell and the rest of the team proceeded with caution to the cell. Standing watch was Tealc and Jackson. The rest of the team followed Bal to the cell.

Bal unlocked the door and pointed to Aeryn, there she is the murder, do what what you will, but I don't' need to see her. John pushed Bal to the side and Col Mitchell kept watch over him.

Aeryn was in the corner, unconscious and bleeding. She was shivering without any boots or covering. John knelt down to her, baby, wake up, it's me, wake up. Aeryn didn't move. What have you done to her you bastard? I gave her what she deserves for enslaving and killing my family, I hope she dies for your trouble. John was seething, they had beaten Aeryn and left her there to die, and John was in no mood to bargain with anyone. Sam came in with her medical kit and analyzed her injuries. John, she has multiple bruising, a concussion and internal bleeding, we must get her out of her as soon as possible. But how, stated John, if we move her it may cause more injuries, we would have to carry her and I think the townspeople would get suspicious.

Just then Vala moved into the cell, John, she pleaded, let me help. Anything Vala, please, I can't lose her. Sental Bal wondered who was this other person to help, he knew Aeryn was in bad shape and relished that she was dying, but Vala removed her hood. Bal was in shock, two of them, what is going on here? There must be several of these God like beings on the planet, they must be about to take over the planet again, I can't let them take over, not again, just then Bal pushed Col Mitchell out of the way and reached for his weapon, he grabbed a smaller pistol and shot Aeryn hitting her in the chest. John went off; he hit Bal and continued to hit him until Col Mitchell pulled him off. John, John, stop, you can't help your wife and if you are like this. Stop.

Aeryn was bleeding profusely now and Sam tried to stop the bleeding, oh God Aeryn, Aeryn, please baby, be alright, help her someone, please. Vala knelt down next to Aeryn and pulled out the Gould device. She thought she may need it and did not hesitate to waive the device over Aeryn. The device started to glow over Aeryn body. Aeryn opened her eyes very slowly and saw herself staring back. Who, what are you? Why do I see myself, am I dead?


	5. Chapter 5

On the Planet

Am I dead, I see myself, what's happening? What's going on. John finally interrupted, Aeryn, Aeryn it's me, John.

John was holding onto Aeryn, her vision was still blurry, Vala is she ok, what did you do?

I have a device that the Goa'uld used to heal with, her injuries have been unattended for some time, it only heals if in immediate circumstances, if we were here sooner, it would have completely healed her, right now it has healed her wound to the chest and minor injuries, but I believe she is still in much pain from other serious injuries.

Sam concurred, Aeryn was still seriously injured and unless they got her to a medical facility soon, her injuries may have some serious reprocussions.

Aeryn was moaning in Johns arms, Jo-hn, John, can't see very well, see myself, unh, can't see you. John was scared, he had never seen his wife in so much pain. Please, anything to get her out of here, please. Aeryn baby, hang on, we are going to get you out of this hell hole.

SG1 team had never seen such compassion and love from two people, Vala was almost in tears seeing this human so concerned over this one person. She looked back at Sental Bal and became angry. The SG1 team had never seen Vala so angry. This Bal had made sure this women had suffered because of Qetesh's thirst for power and enslavement. She knew she was responsible, but had no power to stop her murderous ambition. She could not undo what was past, but she would make sure Sental Bal would not hurt Aeryn again.

Col Mitchell contacted Tealc and Daniel, SG1 get ready to move out, we have Johns wife and going to need a diversion to get her to the Stargate. Tealc; Acknowledged, Col Mitchell.

Sam reached in her med kit and pulled out a thermal blanket, here John, cover her with this to keep her warm, we will make a way out of here, just hold on. John was holding onto Aeryn for dear life, baby, baby, come on just hold on, I'm here, were going to get you out, I love you, I love you, you hear me, you can't leave me. Tears were streaming down Johns face, his love of his life was dying and there was nothing he could do. He wanted revenge, all his anger was centered on Bal, but he could not tear away from holding Aeryn, right now she was all he could think about.

Vala approached Bal and used another Goa'uld device to speak to him in a God like voice. _Bal, Sental Bal awake_. Bal began to awaken, that voice, I know that voice, Oh no, not again, _Awake I said_. Bal looked up and Vala was staring at him. _**Your planet was laid waist for your treachery and treason and forgotten in time. Now it is time for you to forget again, or we shall return to your planet and not be so forgiving, your actions against one of our own is unforgivable, yet we are willing to leave this planet alone and never return as long as you cooperate with us, we will be watching you. We will leave now without any interference and you will explain to your people that it is in their best interest that this incident never happened. Do you understand me, answer**._

Yes, yes, I, I understand, forget, forget. Bal was still in shock, that voice he would remember for all time. John gently picked up Aeryn and moved out of the cell, Vala was next to him, followed by Sam and then Col Mitchell with Bal in tow. They reached the outside with Tealc and Jackson taking the lead, one of the guards ordered the team to halt, were are you going? Immediately Sental Bal spoke up. Stand down guard, these people are with me, they are diplomats from a outerworld and I am personally escorting them to their next destination. Sir, sorry Sental Bal, I was just doing my duty. Fine, fine, just go back to your barracks, do not go back to the cell, I have other matters to attend to, that will be all. Yes sir, understand Sir.

The team was moving again, they were nearing the Stargate, Sam began to dial up the gate. Vala spoke to Bal one last time,_ **this is were we leave you Bal, remember, this incident never happened or your planet will pay dearly. **_Bal nodded and began to walk away, Sam and John walked through the gate first, followed by Vala and then Jackson. Col Mitchell notioned to Tealc, make sure no one can ever follow through this gate ever again. "Acknowledged" Col Mitchell. Tealc set two explosives near the dial ups, Col Mitchell went through followed by Tealc, as soon as they went through the gate it exploded, there would be no more entries through this gate ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

SG1 Headquarters

The team was met at the ramp by Dr. Lam and the medical team, John layed Aeryn down on the stretcher. They rushed her to the infirmary, with John and Vala Close behind.

The rest of the team would follow after a debriefing with Gen Landry.

John was frantic, Aeryn had not moved since coming through the gate, Dr. " My wife is not human, she is Sebacean, she can't tolerate high heat levels, will she be alright?

We will do our best, now please, wait outside, I'll let you know if there is any change, we have a lot of knowledge of alien physicality.

John sat out in the corridor with Vala, "John, she will be alright, Dr. Lam is the best, " I wish I could of done more to help heal your wife, "I see she is very special to you.

Yes, Aeryn's a fighter, in every since of the word. She even kicked by butt when we first met, It was love at first sight.

Vala laughed, "it sounds like your wife and I have more in common than you think, I can't wait to speak to her.

I'm sure she will find you, "well interesting to say the least, "I want to thank you for helping me find her and saving her, you really gave that Bal guy a scare.

Well, I feel responsible for what happened, "the Goa'uld had made me do some horrible things in my past, I want to a least try to make it up with your wife.

Col Mitchell, Daniel, Tealc and Sam finished their debrieifing and wanted to check on Johns wife.

Any news yet? John was staring at the infirmary, Vala stated, "No, Dr. Lam said she would let us know as soon as she could report on Johns wife.

What's taking so long, why won't they let me know whats happening to Aeryn? They've been in there for a long time, I want to see her, the team could see this was killing John.

John, please, Vala moved to put a arm on his shoulder, she seemed to have a calming effect on John. I'm sure you'll know something soon, "come on sit down, I'm sure your wife would not want you to worry so much.

You sound just like her, Johns stopped pacing and looked up, Dr. Lam approached.

John, your wife is out of surgery, she had some internal bleeding we fixed and a concussion, she's resting comfortably now and you can see her now.

Go ahead John, "we'll be here if you need us stated Vala.

Dr. Lam couldn't help looking back to Col Mitchell and John, you know, "I still can't get use to seeing you and John looking like twins, and Johns wife and Vala, it's uncanny. "There are stranger things in this universe and Stargate. "I'm going back to check on his wife, I'll be in my office.

Col Mitchell looked at Vala and just really noticed how much Vala really looked like Johns wife, Daniel just shrugged, two Valas, what next, Tealc said," indeed". Sam just shook her head.

Well lets get some rest, there's not much we can do now, "everyone good job, see everyone in the morning. Everyone turned to go to their rooms, except Vala.

What's wrong Vala? Col Mitchell,..."with your permission, "I would like to stay here with John and his wife in the infirmary for awhile, I think his wife would like it, if someone was watching over John too. "I don't know, I have this feeling she does.

Ok, stay as long as you like, let me know if he needs anything, and Vala, "yes"? "good job today. "Thank you Col".

John sat patiently by Aeryns side, he was holding her hand listening to the monitors beep. Aeryn, I know you know I'm here, we got you out, your safe now, we had some help and I can't wait for you to see, what kind of help. You'll be up at kicking butt in no time, there's a nice lady here called Vala, she looks so much like you, but I know she's not you. No one can be you, I love you so much, so much, they said your going to be ok. I know we will get back to Moya, just wait, I promise. John rested his head next to Aeryns side contemplating the days events, he would wait until Aeryn was awake, he would tell her everything, everything about the set of twins of him and her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Infirmary**

**Johns head was laying next to Aeryns hand, something stirred him awake, Aeryns eyes were open starring at him.**

**"Hey!**

**"Hey yourself."**

**"How long you been awake sunshine?**

**"Not too long, it looked like you needed the rest. "I needed rest", "you would say that, "how you feeling?"**

**"Like those guards would have felt if I had got my hands on them. Where am I?"**

**"We're at the SG1 headquarters, there are some real nice people who helped get you off that planet. When you're up to it, I'll introduce you to them. I especially want you to meet Vala; you'll never guess honey who she reminds me of. "**

**With a raised eye brow, "I assume you will tell me eventually before I strangle you."**

**"Now, that's my Aeryn. You must be feeling better already." **

**Vala, seeing John awake, stepped back into the infirmary. **

**"Hello, "am I interrupting anything?**

**Aeryn looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, she had seen some strange things traveling through the Uncharted territories, but to confronted by herself, even for her was a little to odd.**

**"Hello, my name is Vala, we haven't been formally introduced yet, but John has talked so much about you.**

"**Oh, he has has he, "Uh yeah" "Aeryn let me introduce you to one of the SG1 team that helped me get you out and scared the hell out of that Bal guy."**

**"John, "what did she say? " I couldn't understand her."**

**"I forgot, we have these microbes that we are injected with that allows us to communicate with one another. My wife is Sebacean and I guess you guys don't have universal communicators, she can understand you though, and I'll translate for you."**

**"Well, thank you, this is probably one of John's plans that actually worked. By the way, you wouldn't know anything about this Qetesh person they kept identifying me with, do you?"**

**"She's asking about this Qetesh person, do you know anything about it?"**

"**Well, yes, I uh…… well that would have been me, sorry."**

"**Well, no matter, I'm sure you helping John, weighs against any beatings I received because of you. 'Vala, you say your name is?"**

**"She's asking is your name Vala?**

**"Ah, yes".**

**"I would like to personally thank you, when I'm up to it; John, would you please check to when we I can be released so when can return to Moya?"**

**"She said to thank you, and can't wait to get released to thank you personally." **

**John immediately knew his wife's response to Vala about Qetesh, that quiet resolve just before she sprang.**

**"Ok, uh Vala? Why don't we let my wife rest for a little while and go see Dr. Lam about her release."**

**"But John, I want to stay here and talk to Aeryn, I think we will be the best of friends, and I think we have so much to talk about." **

**John was trying to his best to get Vala out of the room, she wasn't taking the hint. **

**"Believe me Vala, Aeryn needs her rest now; Ok honey, I'll be back to check on your release."**

** John ushered Vala out of the room towards the hall.**

"**John, I wanted to talk to your wife for a little while."**

"**Believe me Vala, she will be seeing you soon enough." **

**John could only hope that Aeryn would be calmed down by then, he knew she would not forget what happened to her and who to blame for being mistaken for Qetesh. John could only hope they wouldn't shoot Aeryn for killing Vala. **

**Two Weeks Later **

**Aeryn was driving everyone in the infirmary crazy, she couldn't stand being cooped up and not being able to work out, and no one understanding her. John was trying make everyone understand that Aeryn was trained as a peacekeeper soldier, a warrior since she was able to walk. There was no such thing as a long recovery; they were either dying fighting or dying period.**

**Dr. Lam finally cleared Aeryn for release, she immediately set out to working out, Teal'c gained a new respect for Aeryn, warriors spoke volumes without saying a thing and Aeryn relished working out without worrying she would hurt someone. John just kept busy with the SG1 team on getting back home to Moya. He knew his crewmates would be worried about them being overdue.**

**All the headquarters personnel would stumble, stop, stare or do a double take at seeing two Valas or two Aeryns and two Col Mitchells or two Johns. If was confusing to everyone except them, they knew who they were, at least Aeryn was recognizable to everyone, she just scared the hell out of everyone. They learned to appreciate Vala more and more. **

**John had figured out that the Stargate could dial into certain planets in the system and one may come close to were he could contact Moya. In the meantime, John and Col Mitchell were hitting it off reminiscing about the old days, cars, sports and flying. Aeryn finally calmed down and Daniel found a translator from their alien artifacts to communicate with Aeryn. **

**As soon as Aeryn knew she could be understood, she went searching for Vala, she found her in the mess hall, gathering breakfast, walked up to her and punched her directly in the face. Everyone in the mess hall held their breath. **

"**Now, I feel better." Aeryn stated. **

**Aeryn reached down and pulled Vala up.**

** "So" I hear the food here is wonderful." **

**Vala was holding her nose, "Darling; we must work on your communication skills."**

**John was watching from a table with Col Mitchell and the rest of the SG1 team at the scene that transpired and commented.**

** "Well, "Aeryns feeling better now."**

**Daniel commented to John.**

** "Your wife is very interesting John, Tealc' commented "indeed". "I know of several occasions I've wanted to punch Vala in the face."**

**"I mean that respectively sir." addressing Col Mitchell.**

**"Point well taken Dr. Jackson."**

**John waived to Aeryn.**

**"Hey Aeryn; You and Vala want to join us before they send in the marines?"**

**Aeryn and Vala sat down next to John and Col Mitchell. The SG1 team was staring at all of them. **

**Vala, stared at them.**

** "What?'**

**The conversation at the table was becoming more interesting than anyone wanted to admit. **

**Vala chimed in. "So Aeryn; John tells us that you found him naked and then beat him up, I hear it was love at first sight." Daniel and I had a similar meeting of course; I beat him up first and then he got me naked."**

"**I did not; Daniel protested. "She stole our ship using an enemies protective suit, tried to bully me into giving her security codes, and I knocked her out, and put her in a holding cell and took off the suit to keep her from using it against me.' **

"**That's what I said darling; you took my clothes off." **

**Daniel looked straight at Aeryn without blinking.**

** "Aeryn? "Do you hire out?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**STARGATE GYM**

Aeryn, John, Col Mitchell and Teal'c decided to work out at the gym after breakfast. Aeryn had missed her daily workouts while she was injured. Teal'c and John were use to Aeryn's grueling pace; however the soldiers on the base seeing Aeryn work out were envious. They had never seen; other than Teal'c go full out in combat hand defenses. Aeryn was amazing to watch, much to John's amusement. Aeryn was lethal and well as graceful. Even Teal'c was impressed by her and had learned some new moves from just going one on one with her. Aeryn's body was toned and sleek to perfection, John just loved to see her move, and it was turning him on and Aeryn out the corner of her eye new it; it was also turning the base soldiers on as well, Aeryn took her fighting skill seriously, her skills had saved both their lives and shipmates countless times over. It was like a dance when John and Teal'c spared against Aeryn, she was as John would say, "deadly poetry in motion".

Most of the soldiers on base had seen their fare share of fighting and even the experienced one's valued Aeryn's expertise with every weapon Aeryn could get her hands on. John never went into detail to SG1 that Aeryn was a trained assassin, he thought that might scare the hell out of everyone and Aeryn had already scarred the hell out of them on a daily basis. John couldn't help but be proud and gloating a bit about his wife and he knew she was knock down gorgeous. The fact that everyone could tell the difference from Vala's upbeat charm; to Aeryn's determined look. When she passed the corridors people just moved out of her way, no questions asked. Most of the SG1 headquarters personnel had all ready spread the rumors about her all out fighting skills with Teal'c and Teal'c was bested by Aeryn. No one on base dare tell him that, but everyone by now, knew.

John and Aeryn had retired to their room to rest. They both wanted to find their way back to Moya. Daniel was busy with Vala looking for a suitable planet in the known galaxy that John and Aeryn would be able to contact their ship. Daniel had found out that they may have a close planet that they were able to dial into, but he also had to tell them, if this didn't work, they may be stuck on earth in their time forever.

"John?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think this Daniel can find a planet to contact Moya? I mean it's been almost 1 monon, since we arrived here at this Stargate and we don't seem to be any closer to contacting Moya or Dargo."

"I know babe, but; it's all we got to work with right now. I've seen them do some pretty amazing things with their technology and Daniel is a pretty smart boy. I promise babe, we'll get home, just be patient, ok."

"Ok, but I don't have to like it. Anyway I've been feeling pretty worn up lately."

"That's wound up, Hun."

"Right, Anyway, I've been watching you, watch me lately and I don't think we have; you know; in this universe."

"Why, Aeryn Sun-Crichton, I do believe you are horny." John said in a southern drawl."

"Can you blame me, we've been stuck here for who knows how long, no way to contact Moya, the people here are afraid of me for some reason and that Vala women is driving me; hazmot."

"Yeah, she is a little quirky, even for an alien. It's a little weird for me too babe, Col Mitchell is a great guy; 'but I can only stand to look at myself so many times and not punch myself out."

"I know it's hard for me to look at you sometimes and not punch you out either."

"Ha, ha, I see you haven't lost that Sebacean since of humor."

"Sebacean's don't have a since of humor John." She smiled back.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Aeryn Sun-Crichton?"

"Hmm let me see, once in the shower, hmm, in the hallway, and hmm, nope not in this room, not today."

"Well darlin', I just love ya ta death. Back to his southern drawl. "Let me show ya how it's done in this here Universe woman."

"You are such a strange creature." Aeryn commented.

John and Aeryn pulled themselves closer and started kissing passionately. For right now, their moments together would be more than enough to sustain them until they returned home.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's short, lost some of my notes, but will update soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**SOMEWHERE ON BASE**

Vala had not seen John and Aeryn all day. She wanted to see if Aeryn was up for some lunch. Vala had grown fond of Aeryn, she thought they could be like sisters, well a dangerous sister anyway. Daniel had informed her that on earth there where siblings that were born at the same time, they called them twins. Vala had never heard of twins. She wanted to explore the possibilities. She thought this could be fun. Daniel had shown her pictures of twins from the internet. Some were tall, short, skinny and large. Some dressed differently and some dressed the same but she saw they came in all sizes. Vala thought Aeryn was the same height, weight, face features and muscles, well maybe a few more muscles than her, but who's counting.

She decided to go find them, especially Aeryn. She went to their known quarters and knocked on the door.

"Hey Aeryn are you and John in there? I don't hear any noises yet, so you two must still be asleep. Yoo-hoo Aeryn."

Aeryn whispered. "Don't answer her John maybe she'll go away. She's more annoying than Chiana."

"Now hon, is that anyway to treat our guest? After all she and Daniel are looking to find us a way home."

Aeryn just glared at John.

"Ok, Ok, I'll be quiet."

"Hello, Aeryn are you in there. I want to have lunch, I'm starving. I can hear you being quite in there. You still have to breath you know. I tried to be quiet while having sex and it just didn't work out. Are you two having sex in there?"

Aeryn tried to move toward the door. John held her back.

"That's it; I'm going to kill her John. You stay right here and watch."

"Now honeyyyyyyyyyy."

"Can't a wife have a few moments with her husband without interruptions every five microts around here?"

"Maybe we should go have some lunch and go be nice with the natives?"

"Depends on your definition about being nice."

"Come on, we can finish being quite later."

"Alright John; but if she tells me one more microt that she just loves my hair, I can't be responsible for my actions; "coppertone."

"That's comprende' hon. we've got to work on your English, even if that was Spanish, well almost Spanish."

John rapped the sheet around him and opened the door.

"Hi Vala, lunch sounds fine. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Oh, so you two were in there. I was just bluffing. Anyway tell Aeryn I'm dying to introduce her to some more blue Jell-O. And John? Aeryn didn't tell me how scrumptious you were. Grrrrrrrr."

John slammed the door quick. Aeryn had leaped out of bed twice and John was holding her back.

"Heh heh, she was just kidding honey. Aeryn? Aeryn?"

* * *

It was a half and hour later when John and Aeryn entered the mess hall for lunch. Daniel and Vala were sitting together and Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell were at the table also.

"There you two are, I thought you two would never get here. John you can't keep Aeryn hid away all day like that; she needs to get out more. John quickly turned around to hold Aeryn's hands, even though Aeryn was squeezing his hand awfully hard.

John spoke first. "Well, now, it looks like the gang is all here and here and here. How's it going Col Mitchell? Teal'c, Sam and Daniel? We've already seen Vala this morning."

Daniel answered back. "So we've been told." As he looked at Vala strangely."

"What darling? I just said John and Aeryn were trying to be quiet and not doing a very good job at it."

Aeryn was squeezing John's hand even harder now. He was starting to grimace.

"Well my wife and I will go grab some, uhn, lunch real quick, uhn, let's see what's on the menu hon? Uhn."

John and Aeryn left the table. They noticed John was shaking his hand as if gaining back his circulation.

"Vala? Daniel stated. "You have got to give them some space, or they are going to space you."

"What did I say. I ju---."

Daniel interrupted Vala. "Remember that incident when Aeryn recovered and then punched you in the face in this very room I might say. She looks like that again."

"Oh, Aeryn and I are best buds, just like you and me; and Sam and Teal'c and Col Mitchell."

Mitchell cleared his throat and Sam covered her mouth to keep from Vala seeing her laugh. Teal'c just cocked his head sideways.

Aeryn and John returned what seemed to look like a lot of food on their plates and sat down opposite Daniel and Vala. Vala was about to comment on their food when Daniel interjected quickly.

"John; I think I've found something familiar from your universe in some ancient charts. All I have to do now is some calculations and feed them into the Stargate and see if that will dial you back to a planet close to your coordinates."

"That's great Dr. Jackson, when will we know anything?"

"Give me seventy two hours and you'll have your answer."

Aeryn was looking down at her food and not saying anything. She told John while gathering lunch at the counter that she was going to dock her. John of course corrected her.

"You mean "deck" her Aeryn. Look; just ignore her and finish your lunch and then we can go have some private time, ok. It's just lunch honey, keep telling yourself it's just lunch."

Vala chimed in. "Aeryn are you alright, you don't look so good. I know let me get you some blue Jell-o that will bring your strength back up. You know for lover boy over there." Vala winked at John. "I'll be right back."

Aeryn slowly looked up from her plate with an emotionless expression. She looked at John for a second and sprang from her seat with such speed, Teal'c had to grab her before John could.

Teal'c spoke quickly to Aeryn.

"Aeryn Sun Crichton, Aeryn, Vala only enjoys your company and only wishes to please you. She means you no harm."

"Teal'c as a warrior and new friend I will not harm you, however; I will harm her."

John grabbed Aeryn's hand.

"Ok big guy, I'll take it from here."

"Aeryn? Aeryn? Honey, she didn't mean anything, she was just being polite. Tell you what; let's go work off some of that aggression, hmmm?"

Aeryn couldn't help being calmed by John and she stopped struggling.

"Ok, John." Gritting her teeth. "If you will excuse us, please convey to Vala that I willfully decline her offer of Jeelllllllooooo for now."

Aeryn and John left the mess hall quickly. John had to get Aeryn back to their room or she was going to explode.

Vala finally came back to the table and looked for Aeryn and John.

"Where did they go? Aeryn forgot her Jell-O, I better go find her, she's going to need it."

The whole table said all at once.

"Nooooooooooooo!


	10. Chapter 10

**JOHN AND AERYN'S ROOM**

**It was mid morning and John and Aeryn were waking from their nap. John had calmed Aeryn down after Vala had interrupted their breakfast and John knew his wife, she was ready to throw Vala across the room. John didn't want to worry Aeryn, but he too was missing being on Moya and their friends. To him it was just a matter of time, but he knew Aeryn's patience was running out. There was a knock at their door.**

"**I swear John if that's Vala, I'm going to string her up and use her for a punch bag."**

"**That's punching bag honey, and no your not, let's see who it is first. It might be Dr. Jackson."**

**John leapt out of bed and asked who it might be?**

"**John? Aeryn? It's me Col Mitchell."**

**Aeryn headed for the shower and John put on some pants before opening the door.**

"**Hey, Col Mitchell come in. Aeryn and I we're just taking a nap. All this inactivity get's us all worked up."**

"**Is Aeryn alright, we know Vala can be a little overpowering at times, but she grows on you. I've never seen a person move so fast."**

"**You should see her in action when she's fighting, man is she pure poetry. Anyway, to what do we owe this visit?"**

"**Oh, yeah, well we were all thinking, my team that is, that you guys have been cooped up here on base. I spoke with Gen Landry and he authorized a little outing for the both of you, well actually all of my team for a little picnic."**

"**Man that would be heaven. Aeryn is getting a little tense lately. We would love it."**

"**Great, there's this little park we all love to go to. We throw the football around, walk around and just have a great time."**

"**Thanks Col, we could use the break. How's everything going with Dr. Jackson? Is he any closer to finding a suitable planet to contact Moya our ship?"**

"**I spoke with him earlier, he wants to stay behind and work on his calculations, so he won't be joining us unless he's finished." How about noon, would that give you and Aeryn enough time to get ready?"**

"**You bet, Ah, I have one question though. This may sound a little paranoid but, Aeryn can't stand a certain amount of heat and if you can; check the conditions outside? It could be fatal for her, heat delirium sets in quick."**

"**Already done that, it's going to be in the 70's today and I'll also have a few security measures in place."**

"**You're the man Col, Oh; Aeryn's going to love this. I can't thank you enough for everything you all have done for us."**

"**I'm sure you and Aeryn would do the same. Ok, we'll meet back at your room in an hour and off we go."**

"**OK, and Col thanks for everything."**

"**Your welcome; actually it was Vala's ideal, she wanted to make it up to Aeryn."**

"**Thanks, I'll let Aeryn know."**

**Mitchell left to prepare for the picnic and make other arraignments.**

**John laid back on the bed. "You can come out now; I know you heard that missy."**

"**So, Vala thought of this pik nik?" said Aeryn.**

"**That's "picnic"; yes, I think she's trying to apologize to us earlier. I think she really just wants to be friends. You know if you look at it, she has a lot in common with you."**

"**Aeryn quit scowling at me. She does; your both aliens from different planets, you both look alike, you're both skilled in combat and very intelligent, you both look alike; did I mention that already?"**

**Aeryn jumped on the bed beside her husband and started playfully wrestling him. **

"**Yes, you said that already and what else does she have in common with me?"**

"**We'll your both gorgeous, but I can tell the difference from the both of you."**

"**And are you going to tell me before I bust your chomps."**

"**That's chop's Aeryn, and yes. Because I love you and I can do this." John starts to kiss Aeryn tenderly and then passionately. "See, if I had done that to Vala; you would have busted my chops no questions asked."**

"**That's not all I would have busted." They both laugh together and continued to playfully wrestle one another.**

"**John, do you think this Dr. Jackson will succeed in finding a way home for us?"**

"**Yes hon. he's real smart, I think smarter than anyone, and he's a nice guy, they all are. Anyway don't you worry, you're going to love this picnic, and it sounds what the Doctor ordered."**

"**Ok." Aeryn sat up from the bed and was headed towards the shower. "Care to finish our little difference in the shower, hmmm?"**

"**Oh, I'm there baby, I'm there."**

**THE PARK**

**Col Mitchell had picked up John and Aeryn from their room and joined the rest of his team. Vala had made sure she picked up the food basket and refreshments. Sam had several blankets and a hat, just in case Aeryn needed it for covering. Teal'c had the sports essentials, a basketball, football, bat mitten, horse shoe toss and croquette set. Mitchell had several people stationed around the park in case someone got to nosey about a set of adult twins in the park and Sam brought her computer just in case Daniel tried to contact them.**

"**Oh, Aeryn this is great. Outdoors, fresh air and people not in uniform. Are you ok with the temperature hon?" John asked.**

**Aeryn responded. "Yes John, I'm fine and you were right, this is so, how you say, not stuffing."**

"**That's stuffy."**

**The park was not overly crowded and there was a nice spring breeze in the park. It had a man made lake for small boating, fishing and swimming and swings and slides for any kids, there were also basketball courts and soccer fields. Sam, Vala and Aeryn helped lay out the food on a small picnic table under a nice shade tree. John helped Teal'c set up the bat mitten equipment and some of the croquettes set. John was ecstatic, not only were these people helping him try to find their way home, but they had allowed themselves to open up and include them in their little family. John felt right at home and since this was earth from another, he didn't miss that his own family was not here to join him. Mitchell had secretly packed fishing poles incase anyone cared to partake of his fishing skills and hoped to get to know John and Aeryn a little more.**

"**Hey Aeryn, look. There's a place for swimming and boating and look swings Aeryn, they have swings, I've got to show you how those work. And Teal'c has a football honey, you're are not an American unless you toss around a football."**

**All of them were awed by John's enthusiasm to show Aeryn everything in the park. Vala was a little worried talking to Aeryn. She felt that she needed to make up for this mornings interruption. Sam had pushed Vala to speak with her, get to know her. People in the park were already starring at John and Cam and Vala and Aeryn. Cam thought what's the matter with these people haven't they seen twins before?"**

**Sam commented. "Aeryn, Johns seem so excited about the park. Don't you have parks were you come from?"**

**Vala and Sam listened intently. "No, well at least they don't were I come from. John explained to me when we first met that parks were places humans used to relax and rest from his planet with their families or friends. I was born on a command carrier as a Peacekeeper. I lived in space my whole life, I was born a Sebeacen and bred to be a pilot and follow orders. There was no such thing as a family unit relaxing, just rest after each mission and releasing body fluids."**

**Vala curiously asked. "Release body fluids; what's that?"**

"**Oh, it means sex, have sex with anyone we liked no strings attached, there was no emotional attachments connected with this action." Said Aeryn.**

"**And this is a bad thing? Said Vala.**

"**Before I met John, I only existed to fight and follow orders and die fighting in space. For a Peacekeeper there was nothing else that mattered. And then along came John, this crazy human who told me I could be more. I couldn't accept this at first; I thought he was an inferior race, that's what all Peacekeepers were trained to think. But John opened my eyes, I could become more, I did become more, more than I could ever imagine. He showed me how to fix my own prowler, that's my small ship, he taught me how to think on my own, make friends, believe in myself."**

**Sam interrupted. "You don't seem the kind of person who lacks confidence Aeryn, actually you excel in it, I've never been so impressed by your abilities and skills and you have to show me how you do that look of yours, all the guys on base are intimidated by you, the women on base worship you."**

**Aeryn laughed at Sam's comment.**

"**Well, thank you, I think. Anyhow, John showed me that my peacekeeper life was a lie, we didn't keep peace, and we enslaved or destroy those who did not bow to our way of thinking. John was patient, he let me see for myself how wrong my way of life was, he befriended me and so did others. I didn't know what real friendship was until he showed me, and believe me he was infuriating. This crazy man and I have been through many a dangerous times and he and I have almost died and have died to protect others from people like myself." Aeryn paused for a few minutes remembering, then continued. **

"**But the one thing he has shown me that I never expected to have; was love. Love was a weak emotion in my race, it was something to alien to speak of and shunned upon. But John showed me unconditional love and showed me that is was ok to share that emotion, especially with him. I love his innocent wonderment of everything around him, something's have made him hard, but he still loves and fights strongly against anyone who threatens his family or friends. I would die for John and kill for him if anyone threatened him. He is my life, my rock, he saved me from a lie and for that I will always love and protect him until our life ends together. I could not live without him in any galaxy; I would rather die than be apart from him."**

**Vala reached over and hugged Aeryn, Sam had tears in her eyes. Never had they heard such love and devotion toward another individual. Aeryn was romantic and poetic in speaking about her life with John. They envied this kind of love and hoped they could share with someone, one day such an open heart. **


	11. Chapter 11

PARK

**John was finishing up with Mitchell and Teal'c setting up the sports equipment. Mitchell had pulled out his fishing poles to let John see if he wanted to go fishing later. It had seemed like eons that John had went fishing and he appreciated the fact that Mitchell remembered him saying how he liked fishing. Teal'c decided to see if Sam, Vala or Aeryn needed any additional help with the food. John and Mitchell were stringing the poles and setting the hooks near Mitchell's car. Mitchell and John were getting constant stares by passerby's wondering if they were twins. John was watching Aeryn, he saw that Vala had hugged Aeryn and believed that Vala had finally made up with his wife.**

"**See Col, I told you my wife would warm up to Vala. It looks like they made up." Said John.**

"**Call me Cam, and yeah I'm glad they made up. Your wife is an amazing woman. She scares the men to death and the women on base practically see her as a goddess."**

**John was laughing. "Yeah, that's my wife alright. Scarring half the universe."**

"**I see how much you care for Aeryn. Both of you look like your on your honeymoon half the time."**

"**Well, I love her more than life itself. I can't live without her. She's the air that I breathe."**

"**So, how did you two meet?" Cam wanted to get to know John a little better and understand how two people were so in love.**

"**Well it's the strangest thing. Almost like your sci fi novels. Boy meets girl, girl beats up boy, and boy falls in love and live seemingly happy ever after."**

"**Oh, come on John, there's more to you two than that. Especially about the beat up part and seemingly; what does that mean, if I may ask?"**

"**Well in short; I was experimenting on my reality earth about Quantum physics and alternate space travel. I got thrown through a wormhole, captured by some aliens on a living ship, met Aeryn in a holding cell, and she beat the crap out of me. It was love at first sight."**

**John was laughing to himself and remembering that special moment.**

"**Well. Said Cam, go on, go on."**

"**Ah yes, where was I. Yeah then some crazed Peacekeeper commander was chasing me through the galaxy for accidentally killing his brother and Aeryn brought me back to face punishment. Well one thing led to another and they kicked Aeryn out of the Peacekeepers. Aeryn was born a peacekeeper, which was her whole life and now they had abandoned her, considered her irreversably contaminated because she was captured with me. She was alone Cam, had no ideal how to survive without her only family she knew." **

**Cam listened intently as he saw John looking at his wife. John then continued.**

"**Well let me tell you she was a hard, no nonsense bad ass warrior. Her race is Sebacean and she was bred never to love or feel any emotion accept being superior to other races. She has been through some very rough times; some would make your hair stand on end. But through it all Aeryn and I learned to trust one another thru thick and thin. We're like a well oiled machine her and I, can't work or live without the other. I've almost lost her so many times and we cherish the good times we have. Moya and our friends on board are family and she will fight to the death to protect me and the others, no questions asked. She's tough, intelligent and beyond beautiful. She is so passionate about everything she does and what a pilot; she can outdo you and me in space or on land and I'm not exaggerating either. She still amazes me no matter what she does and believe me it's hard to out due Aeryn. But yet, when you get to know her, she the warmest, kindest and sweetest person you ever met in your life. Don't say that to her or she'll kick your ass and mines. But I live my life thru and with her; she is my sunshine, my light when everything is dark and I've lost my way. I love her so much it hurts, and when I see her smile; Man, she lights up a galaxy. She's my star, my guiding beacon and I would be lost without her, I would die for her and she for me and nothing in this universe would keep me from her."**

**Cam was speechless for a few moments. He was envious of these two people. John had described in a lifetime what Cam would want out of any relationship he may have. His thoughts were to get these two people home no matter what. But today, he and his team would make sure they had a good time while in their reality and to protect them both at all cost. **

"**Hey Cam, said John, I'm getting hungry and I know my wife doesn't like to be kept waiting."**

"**Your right lets go, fishing can wait and if I know my team, they don't like to be kept waiting either."**

**John and Cam arrived at the picnic table area. John and Aeryn sat together and Vala and Mitchell sat with Aeryn and John, and Teal'c and Sam sat down next. Everyone kept staring at John and Aeryn and how they looked at one another with such love. Teal's noticed also how they acted towards one another and lifted his eyebrow and slightly and smiled. John stood up with a can of pop and toasted the picnic. **

"**Everyone, I know this is strange, but that's nothing new to Aeryn and I." Aeryn nudged John in the side." Everyone laughed at Aeryn's poking John.**

"**Ow, ok, ok. I would like to thank everyone for being so nice to my wife and I. We know you all are doing everything in your power to get us back home to Moya and we both appreciate what you're doing to make us feel welcomed and a part of your team and family. Aeryn and I think of this as a little vacation and man did we need this. But from the bottom of my heart, we thank you for this food and the company and this picnic. It was a wonderful surprise and especially to you Vala, we could never thank you enough for everything you have done, especially helping to save my wife. She's everything to me and you helped save my sunshine."**

**John sat down, a little misty eyed and kissed Aeryn and Aeryn caressed his face looking into each others eyes. **

**Everyone saw the affection they had for one another. Vala and Sam just sighed and Cam and Teal'c smiled at the couple. **

**Cam finally chimed in. "Well, like my grandmother used to say; if you got the feet, let's go eat."**

**John looked up at Cam. "Your grandmother used to say that too?"**

"**Oh, mother not yours too?"**

"**That's Oh Brother Aeryn, Oh brother."**

**Everyone was laughing at John's correction of Aeryn, much like when they are always correcting Vala.**

**Everyone had a great time. The food was good; there was a nice breeze and laughter. John and Cam were trying to outdo one another on jokes and grandmother sayings. When they had finished eating, John showed Aeryn how to hit a birdie across the net for the game of bat mitting. Aeryn couldn't see why you had to hit the plastic thing so lightly. Aeryn was trying to hit it so hard, the piece they called the birdie kept lodging in the net. Aeryn gave up and started teasing John it would be easier if she just shot it. Everyone thought Aeryn was funny for suggesting that. John couldn't tell them how serious Aeryn was about that action. **

**Finally John showed Aeryn how to swing on the swings. She got the hang of it when John pushed her couple of times and she kept yelling higher, higher. John was beside himself, he saw how much fun Aeryn was having and he just kept pushing her higher until some of the kids in the park were getting annoyed that they were taking up all the time on the swings. Next they played touch football. Aeryn Sam and Vala where one team and the guys were on the other. Cam kept getting confused on who was who. Was it Vala he was going after or Aeryn? Aeryn had the same confusion with John and Cam and finally would call John's name out and he would answer. John couldn't help laughing at the confusion and would drop the ball when Vala kept trying to say she was Aeryn. They were beginning to draw a crowd when people kept seeing what they thought were twins playing in the park. Most people have seen kids that were twins, but a set of twin adults was something to see. **

**People in the park kept wanting to take their pictures together and it was drawing a larger than normal crowd. Sam and Teal'c decided it was time to pack up everything and start leaving. Cam had notified some of his people in the park to distract the onlookers so they could get a clean get away. Cam didn't want any press to start nosing around at who they were. One of his security people was faking drowning and the crowd shifted their attention towards the lake. His team was efficient and John and Aeryn got in the car with the rest of SG1 and headed back to base. **

**It was getting late in the afternoon and John had one request before they headed back. Cam had stopped a little further down the lake, where they were no crowds. He parked and the rest of SG1 sat over by a tree and watched Aeryn and John. John rented one of the boats for a half and hour and he sat Aeryn against him with a blanket over her and paddled down the lake. He had always wanted to do this with Aeryn every since he found out the lake rented boats. It was such a romantic moment and Vala and Sam just sighed. Cam and Teal'c just smiled.

* * *

**

_Authors Note: Let me know what you think. I've been away from this story for awhile and wanted to let SG1 see what John and Aeryn had was so special. Next chapter us soon._


	12. Chapter 12

The team was finally on their way back to base from the park. John and Aeryn were sitting in the back of Mitchell's vehicle asleep. The rest were in front thinking how nice a day it was and seeing John and Aeryn together made them hope for their own special relationship for someone. They had been able to know John and Aeryn a little better and realized that it was important to return them to their reality. They had hoped that Daniel could figure out a path home from the ancient charts. John and Aeryn finally awoke after arriving back at base and helped the team unpack the vehicle.

"Hey guys." Said John. "Aeryn and I appreciate the picnic and especially letting us stop for a small boat ride. It was important for me to make Aeryn always feel special. I think we're a little tired and I want to take a short nap. I guess we're getting old." John laughed.

"No problem John." Said Mitchell. "You guys are pretty special yourself. I'll check in with Dr. Jackson and if anything comes up, I'll notify you and Aeryn."

"Thanks, Aeryn is waiting for me in our room. See you later Col."

Col Mitchell was going to check in on Daniel. Sam and Vala decided to meet up later off base. They wanted to give John and Aeryn a special dinner if Daniel found a way home for them. Teal'c also wanted to give something meaningful to the couple from his Jaffa roots. Aeryn and John had not realized what a special impression they had made.

* * *

"Hey baby, where are you?" John asked. 

"I'm in the shower, care to join me boat man?" Aeryn seductively asked.

"Oh, baby, you read my mind. Save some soap for me."

* * *

Daniel had worked throughout the day working on calculations from the charts. The Gou'ald had extensive charts from other galaxies and they had matched Johns description of were they came from. The problem he was constantly coming up against was calculations to come up with John's reality's time period. If he couldn't get them back to their reality then they may have to remain in his with no hope of return. He would have to let them know if he was off by one calculation, their hopes would be dashed. Daniel heard a knock at the door and Col Mitchell entered. 

"Hey Jackson, sorry you couldn't join us for the picnic, we missed you. How's it going with the calculations?"

"I'm still working on it. I'm going to take a break and be back to hopefully finish up tomorrow."

Mitchell was silent for awhile, he understood that Daniel was working feverishly to come up with answers and even his hopes were up to get John and Aeryn home. Mitchell was still thinking about earlier that day. The way John and Aeryn interacted with each other. It had been a long time since he had seen that type of love for one another. He remembered his grandparents were like that, and It stirred something in him that made him rethink his relationship with a certain Doctor. Daniel was a little perplexed, he hadn't seen the Col this quiet before.

"Col Mitchell; are you ok?"

"Huh, Oh, yeah, just thinking. Anyway I'll check back. I'm going to take care of something."

"Ok, you'll be the first to know when I have a breakthrough."

Daniel thought, that was strange, even for the Colonel. Daniel decided to grab something to eat. He was going to go find Sam, Teal'c and Vala. See if they could clue him on what's up with Mitchell.

* * *

Authors Note: It's a little short, but the action's going to start soon. Let me know what you think. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel entered the mess hall and saw Sam and Vala talking with Teal'c. He grabbed himself something to eat and sat down next to them. Sam and Vala looked up at Daniel and stopped talking. Teal'c looked up also and starred at Daniel.

"What?" Said Daniel

Vala spoke first. "Daniel, Sam and I were wondering. We wanted to do something special for John and Aeryn, we thought about a nice dinner over Sam's house. We would like everyone to contribute a small token from each of us, so they would have something to remember their visit with us."

"But I haven't finished my calculations to return them home, and if I'm able to calculate the right galaxy. Stated Daniel.

"Oh Daniel." Vala stated. "We know that brain of yours will succeed in helping them get back home. They are one of the most romantic couples we have ever seen. Isn't that right muscles?

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. They remind me of forgotten times with my wife. They are indeed a unique couple. I wish to give them something special from my people."

"Why Teal'c, teased Sam. "You're just a big old teddy bear."

"I fail to see why a teddy bear is significant in this matter Col Carter."

"Never mind Teal'c. Anyway; Daniel, are you close to finding out how to get those two home yet?" Said Sam.

"Well, yeah, I've found out there are two planets that come close to where their point of entry might lead them to the outer limits of the Milky Way. John told me that they call were they come from the Uncharted Territories. What I calculate it's beyond the outskirts of our Milky Way. There is no guarantee that their reality will exist. I may need your expertise on Quantum Physics Sam to calculate wormhole travel. John has given me some calculations about his wormholes and apply the Quantum Physics; we may be able to get them close. It's a big risk.

"Ok, Daniel, lets start as soon as possible. I'll meet you back at your office in two hours." Said Sam.

"Ok, said Daniel. Let me contact John in about that time and we can go over calculations and see if he accepts our findings."

"Well, muscles, stated Vala, I guess it's just me and you in the gym playing basketball and I'll give you a two point head start."

"That is acceptable Vala. In two hours we can meet back in Daniels office. I will see if Col Mitchell and Aeryn would like to join us."

Daniel, Sam and John were working feverishly on wormhole calculations. Daniel was sure two planets from the Gou'ald charts matched John's calculations. There dilemma was choosing which one. If a wormhole could materialize outside these planets, there was no guarantee John and Aeryn could return if their calculations were wrong.

John wanted to speak to Aeryn about the risk of being trapped in this reality as well as not being able to return to their reality and trapped in another. Aeryn had stayed in their quarters after the picnic and just wanted to rest. She was still thinking about the special time she spent with John and how SG1 made them feel right at home. She was trying to be realistic about their chances of returning home. If they had to stay in this reality, she wouldn't mind being apart of SG1. She had grown to like the members of SG1 even Vala. They reminded her of her peacekeeper days and she relished not being hunted with John by Scorpios. Ever since landing accidentally in this reality, John had not been bothered by Scorpios voice at all. She would miss pilot and Moya the most, but she knew her friends would go on without them if there was no way possible to find them.

Aeryn didn't hear John come in and looked up.

"Hey baby, were you day dreaming? You usually hear me come in, are you slipping sunshine?"

"You wish, what's up. Has Dr. Jackson finished his calculations?"

"Yeah, I was just coming back to tell you what our options are."

"Well, go ahead, shop."

"That's shoot Aeryn. Anyway; Dr. Jackson has found two planets that may be suitable to travel back to our reality. But, if we chose one of the planets and create a wormhole, we may not be able to return through it or worse, it may not get us home. The alternative is that if we are able to return, the second planet may have the same outcome. Otherwise we may end of staying on this earth permanently."

"I've been thinking about that John. If it comes to that, I know we will miss our friends and they will go on without us. They know we would try everything possible to return to them. But I do understand the risk and if I had to stay in this reality, then I can live with staying here as long as it's with you." Said Aeryn.

"You know baby, that's why I love you so much. I couldn't see my life without you in any reality, no matter where it takes us."

"Well I think we should turn in, said Aeryn. "It's been a long day and I'm getting kind of fuzzy."

"I hope you mean frisky. If not, I'm going to have to check your microbes personally, inch by inch."

"Well I do think my microbes need checking, slowly inch by inch."

John moved closer to kiss his wife and slowly moved towards the bed.

Vala and Teal'c had returned to Daniels office to discuss any progress on his calculations. Daniel explained that John and Aeryn would have to make a decision on the risk of not returning home.

"So Daniel." Asked Vala. "Has John decided yet."

"No, but I think they may give it a try. John was instrumental about wormhole technology and with Sam's Quantum physics and my chart translations we will come close. Said Daniel.

"You know why don't we all get some rest. It's been a long day and we can check back with Col Mitchell. By the way has anyone seen Col Mitchell lately?"

"He said he had to take care of something when he left earlier. I don't know where he went."

"Well, said Sam. Lets all get some rest. I'm sure John and Aeryn will be sleeping on this information and they can tell us what they decide tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

**Col Mitchell was off base when he was contacted by Gen Landry. He wanted SG1 one to go on a recon mission. It was to be simple, no threat, just that Gen Landry was contacted by PK249-L. The planet had recently become a sort of commerce planet and acquired an alien weapon that they could do nothing with. They thought since they had an alliance with SGC that they could take the weapon off their hands for a price. Col Mitchell contacted SG1 to meet him on base in 2 hours and bring John and Aeryn. **

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"**John, Aeryn, I thought it would be nice to see what we do in action. If there is alien technology on this planet you may want to come along as special ambassadors. The risk level for trouble is low and it's a commerce planet. Plus you get to go through the gate and see how it really works." Said Mitchell.**

"**Well, I think I can speak for the both of us." Said John. "Hell Yeah!**

**The team laughed at John's enthusiasm and Aeryn's rolling her eyes.**

"**Well it's settled then. Said Gen Landry. "It's a go SG1; I expect a detailed report when you return. Good Luck."**

"**I hope this doesn't delay you from making a decision about going home?" Asked Daniel. "I know this is an important decision and maybe getting off base will help."**

"**Thanks Dr. Jackson, it does, plus the old ball and chain is itching for a weapon to carry. She gets a little ancy when she can't shoot anything for awhile."**

"**You call me the ball and chain again, smirked Aeryn and you will be the one I shoot for awhile."**

"**See, I told ya." Said John.**

**The team and John and Aeryn met at the gate. Everyone was lightly suited up with minimum weapons. John could see the gleam in Aeryn's eyes once she was dressed like commando Jane. Vala, Sam and Aeryn were the first team to go through and then John, Teal'c, Daniel and Col Mitchell were the last to go through the gate. John was still amazed how they could just walk through on the other side of the gate and be in another world. To him this was better than wormhole travel. The General was right, it was like a shopping bizarre on this planet. Everything and anything was for sale. Sam and Aeryn walked down on side of the area and the men were parallel to them on the other side. Vala would look at an item and stop, confer if it was the real thing or fake or just plain junk not worth looking at. Sam and Aeryn would laugh at how excited Vala was that she was shopping and pissing the merchants off. John would throw Aeryn a look of love and he would see her smiling just being able to walk around with their new friends without being starred at. This was the one thing that amused John. No one cared that Vala and Mitchell had twins and looked at them as normal buying patrons. Soon they approached the designated booth. **

**Col Mitchell spoke first. "Sharzan, I am Col Mitchell and this is my team. We're here to examine that merchandise you wanted to show us."**

**Col Mitchell wanted to keep a low profile just in case the item turned out to be a powerful weapon.**

"**Yes, yes of course Col Mitchell. I hope that we can do business, right this way."**

**He motioned them to the back of an alternate room. Teal'c kept watch as the girls joined them in the room. Vala looked at the weapon and made no outburst of reply. She slowly made her usual observations and smirked at Sharzan. **

"**Well, said Vala. "It's in good shape what ever it is. I don't see any way we could use it, but it may be interesting to our scientist."**

"**You mean it's worthless? I mean it does not interest you more than that? Said Sharzan.**

"**Well Vala is our resident buyer; if she thinks it's worth anything she would have said so. Said Mitchell. "So how much you asking Sharzan?"**

"**Oh, a 1000 Dafars. **

"**Well, said Vala, we're out of here, man to think we wasted our time coming down here, I guess I'll tell Gen Landry that we should conduct our business elsewhere."**

"**No wait, I was being impatient. I'm sure we can come to a reasonable price, how about 500 Dafars, no since you are friends 400 Dafars. Sharzan was shaking after Vala announced Gen Landry's name.**

"**Well, I think we may continue business with your planet Sharzan, you are a very reasonable man. 400 Dafars it is, you're such an honest bargainer." Vala said, showing her famous wide open smile.**

"**Ok, Shazan, wrap it up and we will take it. Pleasure doing business with you."Said Mitchell.**

**Everyone turned to Vala with a big smile and Col Mitchell payed for the small device.**

"**Vala, said Sam quietly. Is that what I think that is?**

"**Yes, said Vala, it's a ZPM, small with missing pieces, but it's still a working weapon."**

**Aeryn and John watched in amazement at how Vala was bargaining. Daniel just shook his head knowing what Vala was doing. Shazan thanked them and the team left with their now powerful weapon. Back at Shazan's shop a soldier came in behind some curtains. **

"**You did well merchant, I will notify your benefactor that the deal has been made. You are lucky we leave you with your life."**

"**Let's get back to SGC and put this little baby away." Said Mitchell.**

**Just as the team was about to head toward the gate. They saw people running everywhere and screaming. The team raised their weapons and Col Mitchell ordered them to spread out. Something was coming.**

"**Halt in the name of Ori said the soldier to the girls. You are under arrest for purchasing a dangerous weapon."**

**Sam, Vala and Aeryn looked at each other once and then started firing. They all dove for cover and the soldiers fired back. Col Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c and John heard the gunfire and started towards the firing.**

"**No, Aeryn, said John out loud.**

"**Teal'c you and Daniel out flank those soldiers, said Mitchell, John your with me, if anything goes wrong, Daniel you get that weapon back to SGC, no buts." **

**The men proceeded to go towards the firing and rescue the girls. Aeryn was in her element, she was shooting every soldier with precise precision. Sam and Vala were in awe. **

"**Sam, you and Vala get back to the gate, I can hold these amateurs off for awhile. Don't worry I'll be right behind you." Said Aeryn. **

"**No way were leaving you Aeryn, said Sam, they said they were arresting us in the name of Ori and they want to capture us for Adria, Vala's daughter."**

**Aeryn looked perplexed and new this was going to be interesting if Vala was involved.**

"**Ok, let's go on three and shoot the rest, we can escape back to the gate, said Sam. I'm sure Col Mitchell is already on the way."**

**Soon as she said that there was flanking fire from behind them. The men were bringing up the rear.**

"**Hey sunshine, it's the usual again. We're outnumbered and gunned, good odds, just the way you like it." **

**Aeryn kissed John briefly and nodded her head. All of them looked at John and Aeryn and thought this must be old to them.**

"**Ok, said Mitchell on 3. One, two, three."**

**Everyone fired at the same time at the soldiers. There were nearly none left and finally the last soldier fell.**

"**Ok, everyone we have a reprieve. There's more, but were not sticking around to welcome them." said Mitchell. "Let's get back to the gate, everyonem, Go."**

**They were nearing the gate when other shots rang out; Vala was hit as well as Aeryn. Then the Stargate shut down, they were trapped. There were other soldiers on the planet. Col Mitchell saw Sharzan motioning them to follow him. SG1 continued to fire back at the soldiers, John picked up Aeryn and Daniel carried Vala. There was a smoke bomb that exploded and the soldiers were confused. Sharzan and two other men hid them in an underground cave just beneath one of the booths. Sharzan and the other men lit the cavern and there were others underground with them.**

"**What are you doing Sharzan? Why did you bring these people down here? Said the guard. **

"**They need our help, and I don't like being threatened by anyone. They definitely have a dislike for the Ori and two of their women are hurt. Maybe they can help us fight them."**

"**Alright Sharzan, said the guard, but they are your responsibility. If we are found out, you are dead Sharzan."**

"**Yes, yes, this way my friends, we have beds and a small medical housing unit. Come this way."**

**Col Mitchell had no choice but to follow Sharzan. He didn't know how badly Vala and Aeryn were injured. He needed Sam to take a look. Teal'c kept watch behind them as the others in the underground cave gave them all a mistrusted look. John was worried about Aeryn, she hadn't moved and neither had Vala. They finally arrived at the medical facility. It was small but functional Sam thought. They laid Vala and Aeryn down on the beds. Sam checked Aeryn and Daniel checked Vala for their injuries. **

"**Sam, if she going to be ok, what were those guys and why were they shooting at us?" said John.**

"**She's lost a bit of blood. They shot her through the back and exited out her shoulder. I need to stop the bleeding and seal her wound. She should be ok, but she needs better care. I don't know if she has internal damage without the proper scanning."**

**John looked down at Aeryn and she was still unconscious, he kissed her on the forehead and watched Sam work. The two woman in the medical unit assisted Sam in helping her sew Aeryn up. There were no Doctors, but they had enough knowledge to assist Sam. **

**Daniel looked at Vala's wounds, she was shot in the back also, but it was a lower wound and had exited out her side. She had lost a lot of blood and Daniel was trying to do his best to apply pressure. **

"**Sam, I need to get Vala's bleeding under control. She won't stop bleeding. Said Daniel."**

**The other two women motioned that they could finish up on Aeryn and Sam turned to Vala. Sam used every instrument to stop Vala's blood loss. Finally she had Vala's wound under control, but Vala was very pale. Sam knew if Vala was going to survive she would have to get her and Aeryn back to Dr. Lam. **

"**Hey, baby, we've been under worse conditions. You're going to make it. We just got a little side tracked, ok. Please baby be alright." Whispered John.**

"**John, I'm sorry. We had no ideal that there were any soldiers here. Said Mitchell. "We are going to get them back to base, I promise."**

**John barely looked up. He was watching Aeryn being patched up and couldn't think about anything else. Aeryn was his life and this was twice since coming thru this reality she had been hurt. John thought he will deal with Col Mitchell later. Col Mitchell understood John's reluctance to answer and walked over to Sam to see how Vala was doing.**

"**Sam, how is she?**

"**She's in critical condition. She's lost a lot of blood and I'm pretty sure she has internal injuries. We need to get them both back to base for advanced care. This facility is helpful, but I think they both need surgery."**

**From the look on Sam's face, Col Mitchell surmised that Sam was being urgent in her response to get them both back to base for surgery without alarming John. **

"**Daniel you and Teal'c need to check out our domain if you can. The locals didn't look too pleased to see us and I'm not sure they trust Sharzan. We need to get Vala and Aeryn back to base and find out why the Stargate shutdown. So see if there is another way out of this place." Said Mitchell.**

**Daniel was hesitant to leave, but Teal'c gently pushed him out of the medical unit to carry out their mission. Mitchell looked down at the two injured women and realized they would die if they didn't do something quick. He knew those soldiers were not on this planet by chance and had not forgotten about the ZPM unit. He believed that Adria and the Ori were somehow involved in perpetuating this attack on them and the ZPM was probably bait. Mitchell was desperately trying to come up with an escape plan. They needed to get off this planet and knew that by now Gen Landry knew they were overdue to return to SGC. He just hoped they could get the Stargate working again and get off this world.**


	15. Chapter 15

"I told you to capture the thief Vala Mol Doran not shoot her. Said the Leader. "I told you that the Ori wanted her alive and the rest were expendable."

"Sir, there were two of them, I was only trying to stop them and couldn't identify which one was Vala Mol Doran." Said the soldier.

"We make no Dafars if the merchandise is damaged. The Ori have made sure that our planet remained neutral so they could capture non believers. We were informed that the Orici was very interested in this Vala woman. Now we must find them and retrieve the ZPM weapon again. I should shoot you were you stand, but I need all available soldiers I can get my hands on. See that you find Mol Doran and the other woman. We may bargain for them both and still come out rich."

"Yes sir, we will find them, they couldn't have gone far. My men damaged their traveling device and that is their only way off this planet."

The leader returned to his office and contacted one of the Ori ships.

"Thank you leader, I will alert the Orici that you have located Vala Mol Doran and the other woman. We shall arrive soon and contact you at the meeting point. Hallowed are the Ori."

The Prior returned to the command center were the Orici was speaking to her new ally.

"Orici, they have located Vala Mol Doran and the other women you seek. They have been trapped on the planet and are in hiding. We shall arrive soon." Said the Prior.

"Good, make ready our arrival. I want to make sure they do not escape. That is all."

The Prior bowed and left the Orici to speak to her guest.

"So, this other women is important to you; friend?"

"Yes, they have been allusive far too long. My ship was trapped by a wormhole and crushed. I was able to escape thru my personal pod and your ship was so gracious to allow me an audience."

"I sensed something in common with you. The Ori are always interested in new believers and allies. We only wish to search out evil and destroy it and accept the way of the Ori." Said Adria.

"I understand. The women the was with this Vala Mol Doran; have they identified that there was a man traveling with her?"

"As I understand there were several with her. If I may ask, what is so special about this women that she would travel with Vala Mol Doran?"

"Ah, she is unique and well as the man that travels with her. The man is very attached to her and would do anything to protect her. I have knowledge that he may be able to return me to my universe by way of wormhole travel. But I have unsuccessfully tried to encourage the man to work for me. I believe the women is the key to help me obtain his services."

"Then we shall assist you and perhaps in the bargain, capture them both." Said Adria.

"You astound me Orici, is it? Yes, I believe we have a common goal to achieve peace by any means possible. I believe that we can assist each other in this area. The woman I'm after means a lot to this man. I am hopeful it is the one I seek."

"Scorpios, you say. I think you are destined for many great things. The Ori is most pleased you chose to join us. Hallowed are the Ori.

"Hallowed are the Ori."


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel and Teal'c returned back to the medical housing unit. They found out that there was another way out, but the underground inhabitants refused to give them any other information than that. Sam was still working on Vala and Aeryn was slightly stable. Sam wished that she could patch them up a little better. The medical housing unit had little advanced medical equipment and Sam only had her med kit and a small medical scanner. John was concerned that Aeryn had not gained consciousness yet and wanted off this planet as soon as possible. John knew that Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were trying to find a way to get Vala and Aeryn back to SGC, but they were not successful in finding out if the soldiers were still near the gate. Sharzan had returned and had new information on the Ori.

"Col Mitchell, we have found out the soldiers and some one else on this planet have alerted the Ori to your presence on this planet.

"I wonder who that was Sharzan? It seems you have all the answers and how did you come upon this piece of machinery?" Said Mitchell.

Teal'c halled Sharzan up by his neck and held him until they had answers. Sharzan nervously answered.

"I-I was forced to sell that item. I only had contact with a soldier who said I was supposed to sell it to you no matter what the price or it would be my life. I was only supposed to notify your General of a possible weapon and lure you here. I didn't know they would harm anyone or why."

"Who are or where did this soldier come from? asked Daniel. They shot Vala and Aeryn and that means something else to us, what are you hiding Sharzan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I helped you escape them and all I know some important Ori person is on the way. They want one of your women, that's all I know."

Teal'c released Sharzan and he slid to the floor. Col Mitchell looked at his team and knew what that meant. Adria. What he couldn't understand is why they shot Aeryn too.

"John, I need to speak with you about why they may have shot Aeryn." Stated Mitchell.

John was barely listening. He never let his eyes leave Aeryn's side. He looked up barely.

"John, John we need to talk, we need to get off this planet and I need your help, please John."

John responded, and moved slightly away from Aeryn to see what Mitchell wanted to say to him.

"Start talking Mitchell. Aeryn means everything to me and this is a screwed up mission. If anything happens to her, you and I are going to have another conversation with Winona." Said John.

"John I understand, really I do. Vala is injured also and we both want what's best for them, but I need to tell you why this may have happened so you know what we're up against."

Teal'c kept an eye on Sharzan, while Daniel and Sam watched over Vala and Aeryn.

"John we have been fighting to keep other planets free from a tyrannical evil force called the Ori. They believe they are the ultimate saving force in the universe and believe that everyone should submit to the Ori way of life. Basically; bow down to their way of life or die. Anyway; the leader of this merry band is Adria. She is considered the Orici, the all knowing all seeing and she's Vala's daughter."

John just held his questions in and decided to let Col Mitchell go on. He glanced over at Aeryn and Vala and then at the rest of the team and shook his head.

"To make a long story short, Adria has been trying to convert Vala over to her side and Vala refuses. Her daughter was probably after Vala and as you know Vala and Aeryn look exactly alike." Stated Mitchell.

"So why is she here and how old is this daughter? Vala is too young to have a daughter isn't she?"

"Adria, said Daniel, was genetically engineered by an alien life form as you would call it. She is actually in earth terms only 2 years old, but a full grown woman. Adria will stop at nothing to wipe out non believers and hurt Vala and anyone who knows her to get what she wants. Right now we don't know how she found out we would come, but we think it has something to do with the ZPM weapon. It's a powerful weapon and in working condition except for some missing parts. Col Mitchell, I think we found our answer. If Adria could get us to have the ZPM working and use Vala as a hostage to do it, then she may have been trying to kidnap Vala."

"I believe you could be right Daniel, said Mitchell, but we have another problem that's more urgent. Vala and Aeryn need serious medical attention and if Adria is on her way, she will use these people to find us."

"Sam how are they doing? Said Mitchell

"Aeryn is stable now, but I don't know enough about her physicality to be sure if there is not any more damage. Vala is in real critical condition and if we don't get her back to base soon Col, we may lose her. She's lost too much blood and she has internal injuries that may need surgery."

"Ok, Daniel you and Teal'c need to get that gate going. We need to get them both off this planet before Adria arrives. John I need you and Sam to get Vala and Aeryn ready to leave as soon as possible. Sharzan, you are going to create a diversion to those soldiers up there. I'm going to make sure this weapon does not fall into Ori hands." Said Mitchell.

**ORI SHIP**

"Orici, we are within range of the planet." Said the Prior.

"Excellent, make ready our landing on the planet." Ordered Adria.

"Scorpios, I would be honored if you accompanied me to the planet. My mother will be surprised to see me, I'm sure."

"Your mother? Are we paying a visit? Said Scorpios.

"I'm sorry, the women I am after is my mother. She is with the non believers and there is an item on the planet I am most interested in getting my hands on. Her friends are her weakness also and I intend to use her to get to them and the item I seek."

"Ah, I see; then we both have something in common. I too intend to use the woman if she is on the planet to get to the man I seek. He has something I want also."

**PLANET**

Col Mitchell forced Sharzan to create a diversion on the other side of the selling booths while Daniel and Teal'c knocked out the soldiers guarding the gate. John and Sam had Vala and Aeryn ready with some help to run through the gate as soon as it was active. Col Mitchell was trying to dismantle and hide the parts of the ZMP weapon before Adria arrived. All of them had heard soldiers moving towards a strange loud noise. It was an Ori ship landing. Mitchell knew they had just run out of time. Adria would force the people on the planet to give up his team or kill them. He was running out of options.

Scorpios and accompanied Adria off the ship and the Prior. He sensed something familiar. John.

"No, it can't be, Harvey? Said John out loud.

_Yes, John we are here. Scorpios is most anxious to see you._

"John is something wrong? Asked Sam.

"Long story Sam, just like Vala's story. I have a chip in my head that lets me know when a certain creature named Scorpios is around. Aeryn and I have been chased around the universe by this thing for a long time and since coming to this reality, I haven't had any contact, but now the chip is activated itself again and now I believe he's here on this planet. I don't know how but be warned Sam; Scorpios is very dangerous, just like your Adria is. If those two are together then we have an even bigger problem."

"Aeryn, baby, I promise. John whispered. "I'm not going to let him get to me by harming you." I love you baby. We are going to get out of this."

Sam listened to John speak to Aeryn lovingly. She still admired how much they communicated to each other even with Aeryn unconscious. Sam kept looking at Vala's wounds. Vala was growing weaker by the moment. Sam believed that Adria would sense this and hoped Daniel and Teal'c can get the gate working and destroy the coordinates.

"Something is wrong Scorpios, said Adria. I sense my mother is dying and something else. We must hurry and find her. They are attempting to leave this planet. We must hurry. Prior, find them, they are near."

"Yes, Orici."

The Prior went thru the crowd and commanded the soldiers of the planet to spread out search the area. Scorpios and Adria followed the Prior.

Daniel and Teal'c found the problem to the gate and were able to activate it. Daniel signaled Col Mitchell and Sam that they would need to move now or they had no other chance to escape. Col Mitchell had dismantled the ZPM weapon and hid the parts. He was headed towards the gate and John and Sam were moving with help towards the gate with Vala and Aeryn. As they were running Adria and Scorpios saw them carrying Vala and Aeryn.

"What? Mother? Why, which one is my mother? Shouted Adria.

"Adria, said Scorpios, capture them both. The other woman is the one I seek."

John couldn't believe his eyes. It was Scorpios. Before he could react, Adria used her powers and immobilized John and Sam and whisked Vala and Aeryn to her ship. Adria, Scorpios and the Prior had returned to the Ori ship also. John screamed after he saw them disappear.

"No, Aeryn, NO. Stop. Aeryn, Aeryn.

Mitchell saw what happened and so did his team. The soldiers fired on SG1 and John fired back with Teal'c and Daniel firing back. Sam could move and she returned fire. Mitchell was grabbing John and motioned Teal'c to help grab him. Daniel was also trying to go towards the last place Adria disappeared and Sam grabbed him.

"Get to the gate; NOW. Screamed Mitchell."

"No Aeryn, I can't leave without Aeryn." Screamed John.

"No, Vala, we need to get Vala. Daniel screamed.

"We can't do anything if we're dead, move John, we'll come back. Adria wants that weapon more than anything. They're not going anywhere, but these soldiers don't know that. Go through the gate, we'll get them both back. GO!"

John had to be knocked out and Teal'c lifted him up over his shoulders and ran through the gate. Daniel had to pull Daniel into the gate also and Col Mitchell was bringing up the rear firing back at the soldiers. As soon as they were through Mitchell shouted at Walter to shut down the Iris. Mitchell ordered John to be taken to medical while he reported to Gen Landry. Mitchell knew when John woke up, he was going to be gunning to go back and rescue Aeryn. Daniel was upset also. Vala was on board with Adria and he knew Adria would try to use her anyway she could to get to the ZPM machine. They all waited to see what was their next move before Adria would try to contact them.

**ORI SHIP**

Adria had Vala and Aeryn moved to a comfortable room and guarded after healing them. Vala was taking more time to recover and Aeryn was still unconscious. There injuries were very serious and it took a lot out of Adria to heal them both. Adria went to her personal chambers to meditate and recoupe her powers. She would deal with her mother soon enough. Scorpios was fascinated that there were two Aeryn's or at least looked alike enough to be copies. He was formulating a plan to capture John and possibly find Adria's weakness. He watched intently as Adria had a fondness for her mother. He would watch and wait.

_Soon John, I will have what I need to control this universe. But I will wait. This Ori posses a new possibility of power. I need to know what is the source of Adria's power. She is quite powerful in her own right and her mother may be a key to her weakness, I may be able to use this. Hmm._

Aeryn was beginning to stir. She weakly opened her eyes and saw Vala on the other bed. She tried to move, but she was still weak. She was trying to formulate in her mind what happened. She remembered running towards the gate and then pain. She slowly moved out of bed and moved over to where Vala was lying unconscious. Her thoughts were on where was she and where was John? This didn't look like SGC she thought. She sat on Vala's bed and felt her forhead. Vala was warm, but not feverish. She tried to speak to Vala to see if she could wake her, but Vala didn't stir. Aeryn decided to try to walk over to the doors and they opened to reveal two guards standing on either side of the door. She thought these were not the uniformed soldiers from SG1. As soon as the guards saw Aeryn they notified someone. Aeryn couldn't tell who, but she knew from experience that they were definitely in a hostile place. The guards motioned her to return inside the room. Aeryn knew she would know soon enough where or who was holding them captive. She just hoped that John would find her once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Adria had been notified that one of the prisoners was awake. Adria had healed her mother and the stranger, but Vala's injuries were far more serious and took considerable more energy from Adria. Scorpios had informed Adria that the other women was astoundingly similar to her mother in many ways, but that she was a Sebacean and susceptible to a high amount of heat. Adria did not concern herself at the moment of Scorpio's plan. She only wanted to find out where the ZPM machine was and how it worked. She would go and see her mother. **

**Scorpios needed to wait for Adria before questioning Aeryn about John's whereabouts. He was still considered by the Ori an ally, but Adria chose caution before allowing herself to completely trust him. He could not let on that the power that he wanted to suppress could also destroy the Ori. Such a weapon could strengthen the Ori's domination of this galaxy and Scorpios did not want to share that power. He was also interested in why Adria was so insistent about capturing her mother. He witnessed how Adria seemed concerned about the recovery of her mother. He thought he would use this to his advantage when the time came, but more important was his curiosity on how Adria's power worked. She had the power to heal, he wondered what other powers did Adria posses. Scorpios met Adria at the chambers.**

"**Scorpios, I understand the other women has awakened. I wanted to check on my mother, she is no use to me if she dies. I am also curious as to why both this women and my mother look the same."**

"**I assure you Adria, that Aeryn is a unique person. She is dangerous and very intelligent. It might be best to keep the room she is in warm as to weaken her. I know if given the opportunity she may try to escape. I don't know what her relationship is with your mother, but I'm sure this is no coincidence."**

"**Thank you Scorpios for this information. I will adjust the temperature now. Let us entertain our guest." Stated Adria.**

**Aeryn was still awake and weak. She noticed that the room suddenly became warm. She sat down to conserve her energy. She didn't feel she was in any intimate danger, but she didn't know what to expect. Aeryn was concerned that Vala still was unconscious. Aeryn did not remember that Vala was injured and the fact that they both were in the same room peaked her curiosity. She would wait and see who had captured them both before she formed a plan of escape. She only knew that someone knew her weakness. The doors slid open and young women entered first. Then Aeryn saw a dark figure emerge from behind her.**

"**Scorpios how are you here? Aeryn said angrily.**

"**Ah, Officer Sun, I see I am surprised to see you as you are of me. I'm sure we have much to discuss." Said Scorpios.**

**Adria watched with amusement at the interplay between the two. She moved closer to Vala's bed and addressed Aeryn. **

"**I am Orici; I am here to see my mother. It is uncanny that you resemble her and yet you seem to be slightly more, should I say determined to leave."**

"**Vala has become a friend to me. I don't know how she became injured, but can you help her?" said Aeryn.**

**Adria placed her hand over Vala and she heaved a heavy breath. Vala's eyes opened slowly. She felt weak and disoriented. Her eyes adjusted and she realized that Adria was looking at her.**

**She weakly spoke. "Ad – Adria, wh- where am I?"**

"**Mother you are on my ship. We are still on the planet. You were badly injured with this women and I have generously healed you."**

**Vala slowly looked around and saw Aeryn. Aeryn slowly sat on the bed by her side. The heat in the room was making her sweat, but Aeryn decided not to show her weakness.**

"**Ae, Aeryn, are, are you alright? Said Vala weakly.**

"**Yes Vala, I'm fine. I believe that your daughter also helped heal me also, though you seem to have had the worse of our injuries. You need to rest Vala, you're still recovering. I'm sure your daughter is concerned about your well being and can wait until you're fully recovered to continue this conversation."**

"**I am well aware of my mother's recovery, but I will wait. She is not going anywhere and neither are you. Make yourself comfortable, who ever you are; there will be time for all things." **

"**Yes, Adria you are correct, said Scorpios. Officer Sun, we shall continue our discussion at a later time that is with your permission Orici?"**

"**You are gracious Scorpios, yes, we shall continue this discussion when both of you are well. I will return mother when you are stronger, please do not try to escape Officer Sun. Scorpios has informed me of your possible intentions. I can make it very difficult for you if you try anything irrational."**

"**I'm sure Scorpios has informed you of what he thinks is important, said Aeryn. I wouldn't turn my back on him; he is known to be very untrustworthy."**

**Aeryn slightly smiled an evil grin towards Scorpios. Scorpios was not pleased that Aeryn had mentioned this in front of Adria.**

**Adria looked at Scorpios for a brief moment and motioned that they leave. As soon as they left Aeryn weakly went into the fresher to put cool towels around her neck. She returned and sat by Vala's bedside.**

"**Vala, your daughter is interesting. She seems to want something from you and that creature you saw wants something from me also. But we are not going to give it to them are we?" said Aeryn.**

**Vala still weak winked at Aeryn and fell back asleep. **


	18. Chapter 18

**John had finally awakened and was furious. He couldn't believe they left Aeryn and Vala behind, and to see Scorpios in this reality was unnerving. He didn't know how, but he had to get Aeryn back. He had to be forcibly restrained from going thru the gate.**

"**John, stop this. You're not helping Aeryn by being irrational and storming back to the planet without a plan." Stated Mitchell.**

**Teal'c, Daniel and Sam had seen John before when Aeryn was kidnapped once before, but this was different somehow. Mitchell had also sensed urgency from John that he had not seen before.**

"**John, said Sam. We are not going to leave Aeryn or Vala on the planet. Adria is not going to harm her mother. She wants that ZPM weapon and she will use Vala and Aeryn as bait to get what she wants. We know that she will contact us first and then make her demands."**

"**I don't care. John angrily stated. "Aeryn could be dying; her and Vala were seriously hurt, Sam said so already. I don't want to waste anymore time before………………**

**John had left himself wide open to what was going on in his mind. He knew Scorpios would use Aeryn's weakness to get to him and his new found friends. Scorpios was the last thing that he expected to turn up in this reality.**

"**John, said Daniel. We are all worried about Vala and Aeryn, but we know Adria. She's Vala daughter and she will heal them to keep them alive. Aeryn won't be any apparent danger unless we wait. But I have one question for you? There was someone else with Adria and I saw your face just before the soldiers started firing. You were surprised to see this person; who was he?"**

**John hesitated for a few moments and decided to let them know what they were up against.**

"**Scorpios, his name is Scorpios. He is incarnate evil. He is to me what Adria is to you, only more ruthless. Aeryn and I have been tortured for the information he wants in my head. He will use Aeryn to get to me and if we are not careful, he will use Adria for whatever power she has and try and take over the universe. Believe me, he is the last person on earth that I would have expected to turn up. I thought Aeryn and I were finally rid of him. I only know that your reality is in danger if he gets his hands on my knowledge of wormholes and the Stargate."**

"**Why would he want your wormhole knowledge John? What can he do with it?" said Mitchell.**

"**In Scorpios' hands, he can use my knowledge of wormholes as a weapon. I can only tell you that you don't want to know what I know and if he ever gets his hands on wormhole technology or how you travel to planet to planet, he will not stop until he has dominated your galaxy and beyond. If this Adria has that much power, then Scorpios will study her until he finds the source of her power and use that for his own twisted sense of power."**

"**Well, then we will make sure he doesn't find out and maybe in the process get rid of Adria too. But right now we wait John. I promise, we will come up with a plan to save Aeryn and Vala. You have my word and everyone else's also." Said Mitchell.**

**John had no other choice. He had to wait until he thought this Adria made her move. He knew Scorpios was painfully patient and would wait for the opportunity to exploit this situation. He agreed with Mitchell and the rest and hoped that Aeryn was alright.**

**ORI SHIP**

**Scorpios had watched Adria's expression when they left. He believed that she was trying to read his mind and was blocked. Scorpios was experienced at mind games and believed he practically invented such meager means to extract information. But this intrigued Scorpios more about Adria's powers. He had only seen a small amount of what Adria was capable of and the fact she had ordered a Prior to attack her enemies using a powerful staff, meant she was somehow more powerful than the Priors. If she was able to command men of such power and not be afraid of them turning on her, then what type of power must she wield? His obvious observation was the Adria was in no hurry to extract information from her mother or Officer Sun. Obviously she was making her enemies wait for her response and he would watch Adria to see what move was next.**

**Adria had been meditating in her chambers. Her mother was recovering and she needed to see if there was some obvious connection between this Officer Sun and her mother. She had tried to read Scorpio's mind and was somehow blocked. She did not trust the fact she could not penetrate his thoughts. She took in Officer Suns words that he could not be trusted, but she also wanted to know why he was so interested in this Officer Sun. He had not mentioned that Officer Sun looked like her mother and she too would wait and see what Scorpios's next move would be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aeryn had waited to see if Vala was alright. She was having nightmares for some reason and was calling for Daniel she was burning. Aeryn went into the refresher room and soaked a wet towel in cold water. One for her and one for Vala's forehead. The room was warm but Aeryn could stand the temperature and of course she could always soak in the cool water if things became uncomfortable, but she was more worried about Vala. She kept thinking that John would rush in and save them and then Scorpios was waiting with an ambush. She shook herself from the thought and saw that Vala was coming around. **

**"Hey, Vala. You don't look so well, maybe I should call your daughter back to heal you again." Said Aeryn. **

**"No, no that's alright Aeryn. I think the last person I want to see right now is Adria. I'll be fine. How are you doing and what's with all the towels around your neck?" **

**"You don't remember do you. I'm susceptible to high temperatures, it can kill me if not regulated. Scorpios made sure to inform your daughter, I'm sure to keep me weak." **

**"Well, I see we both have our problems, don't we?" **

**"Yes, but tell me, why would your daughter want to harm you? You are her biological mother; yes?" asked Aeryn. **

**"That's a long story, I would ask you the same, about that thing in the bad black costume. He looks to be very intense." **

**"You have no ideal, Aeryn answered back. That thing is called Scorpios, and he has made John and our lives a living hell, as John would say." **

**"I think we have that in common, said Vala. Adria is the Orici, the all knowing instrument of destruction for the Ori in this galaxy. She claims to spread Origin and enlightenment, but all they seem to do is spread death and destruction." **

**"But you said she is your daughter. Do you have some kind of special ability for her to have healing powers?" **

**"No, unfortunately. I gave birth to her through, let's say artificial insemination and she became full grown women within a day, genetically altered. The Ori have given her powers to spread Origin and they have Priors that are men who chose to serve the Ori and they are given certain abilities that aren't beyond Adria's control, to terrorize people in believing they are Gods. They are not, they just have technological abilities beyond their comprehension and they use that to have people worship them." Vala said with disdain. **

**"But she obviously cares somewhat about you. I observed the way she holds you in reverence as her mother." **

**"Well, technically she is only 2 years old, still a child in some sense, but she wants to convert me to Origin. She is persistent, but I perceive there is something more she wants from me or my friends. I think she is using us as bait to get the ZPM weapon we purchased. I think she set this whole thing up." **

**"Well if Scorpios is here, some how he wants to latch on to your daughter and learn more about her powers. He's like a letch or leach as John would say. He craves power and he will use what's necessary to find out more about this ZPM weapon. I know he also wants John's knowledge of Wormholes, so he can exploit me in getting John to give him that information." **

**"What are Wormholes, you mean time travel, the project that Daniel was working on to get you back home?" Said Vala. **

**"Yes; I suspect Scorpios discovered one of those Wormholes and came thru to this galaxies time period like John and ****I.**** Now he's just waiting for the right moment to make his move. I just hope that John or your friends don't fall into his trap. Adria has no ideal what she's dealing with." **

**"Well, sounds like those two deserve each other. Maybe we could have a spring wedding for them?" **

**Aeryn laughed at Vala's obvious sense of humor, but sensed that Vala did not want to have anything to do with her daughter unless she had to. Vala tried to sit up, but her sides were hurting. **

**"Hey, why don't you lay back down and I'll get another towel for your head. Are you sure you don't want me to call Adria, Vala?" **

**"No, let's stall them as much as possible. I want to know what Adria is up to and that black upholstery thing that's running around. We may give John and SG1 time to come up with a plan." **

**"By the way, you kept calling for Daniel; is there something that's special between you two? You seemed in distress every time you called his name, something about burning." Asked Aeryn. **

**"Oh, sorry. It's just that it's a bad memory before Adria was born." **

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or cause you any pain. I was just concerned because John use to have bad memories and nightmares." **

**"It seems we have a lot in common Aeryn with the so called men in our lives. Daniel is very special to me, he just doesn't know it yet. I know that he cares for me, but the man is rather dense sometimes." Vala said with a smile. **

**"Well, things will be ok. That's what John is always telling me. I know I feel safe with him and he would do anything to make sure I'm ok, even if some of his ideals are crazy. He always comes thru." **

**"That's how I feel about "My Daniel". He can be very exasperating at times, talkative, driving, annoying and intense to the max, but, he's also sweet, charming and sometimes too innocent for his own good. But I do care about him and would protect him if someone tried to harm him or any of my friends. Right now Aeryn, you are my friend and I would make sure Adria would never harm you." **

**"The feeling is mutual Vala. I would never let Scorpios harm you. If I know my John, he's out there formulating a plan and probably arguing with everyone to save me. I just hope he's not over his head this time. I almost lost him several times and I can't bear to see him hurt. I won't give Scorpios or Adria that advantage if it comes down to it and I think you feel the same." **

**"I understand Aeryn. You and I will never have to worry about sacrifice, we know the meaning of it if it comes down to that. I'm feeling tired, I think I'll rest a little more; wake me if anything happens, ok?" **

**"I will, you can count on me, rest. I think I will do the same. We will know soon enough what those two are up to." **

**As Aeryn and Vala layed down to rest, little did they know that SG1 and John were doing just that, formulating a plan to save them both and hopefully not get them killed in the process.

* * *

A/N. Sorry the update took so long. I lost some of my notes and needed to reconstruct a lot of this. So updates will be up and forthcoming. Tell me what ya think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Adria had decided to interrogate her mother about the whereabouts of the Ancient's weapon. Scorpios was invited to meet her in her mother's quarters. Scorpios was most curious to see more of Adria's powers at work. **

**Adria entered and Vala immediately awakened. Aeryn had sensed someone in the room and also awakened from her slumber. Vala eyed her daughter with intrepidation. She knew Adria patience was slim to none when she wanted something.**

"**Hello mother, I'm glad you are awake. It's time that I find out why this Officer Sun is with you and where is the Ancients weapon?" Questioned Adria. **

**Adria starred at her mother and she was beginning to gasp for air. Vala's hand went to her throat gasping for air. Aeryn immediately rushed to Vala's side. **

"**Leave her alone you monster. This is your mother, you're killing her, STOP this." **

**Aeryn rushed at Adria and was only mildly repelled. Aeryn rushed at Adria again and this time penetrated her shield. Adria was surprised she could not affect Aeryn. Adria with her mind immediately summoned her guards. Scorpios was watching with intense curiosity. The guards rushed in and hit Aeryn over the head, she fell unconscious and Vala had been released from Adria's grip as soon as Aeryn attacked. **

**Vala rushed to Aeryn's side. The guards were about to hit Vala and Adria shouted for them to stop. **

"**Your friend mother needs to be taught a lesson. Take her away; she will be punished for her attack."**

**Vala was restrained from helping Aeryn by Adria. Vala looked at Adria with disdain. **

"**Don't hurt her Adria; she was only concerned for me. I guess she doesn't like seeing people hurt for no reason."**

"**She should of thought of that before she attacked me mother. I'm the Orici mother. No one threatens me, not even you mother. Take her away. Scorpios; I may need your persuasive intentions, go with my guards and I will join you later." Adria was telling Scorpios and not asking he surmised.**

"**Of course Orici, it will be my pleasure to assist you in any interrogation." Said Scorpios."**

**Scorpios left with Adria's guards that carried Aeryn away. He was greatly surprised that Aeryn resisted Adria's powers. This would take more examination on his part he thought and more examination of Aeryn's resistance.**

**Adria waited until everyone left Vala quarters to address her mother.**

"**Well mother; it looks like your friend really cares about you. Still I'm happy that you have recovered from your injuries. I wish that you would quit resisting me mother, if would make everything for you a lot more pleasant."**

"**You just don't get it, do you Adria. For an Orici, you don't see very much other than was so blatantly in front of you. There are people out here who will not bow down to you Adria. They are more concerned about survival and taking care of their families. The Origin does not express either. All you do is use people for your own gratification and if they don't bow down to you they are expendable. What you don't understand Adria is that people would rather die than be enforced to serve you or the Ori and me included. You will use me and Aeryn Adria to try to get what you want, but in the end you will gain nothing and in the end you and your little pet will be destroyed by your own arrogance and the people you so blindly serve will destroy you."**

"**Don't press my patience mother. You may be the mother of the Orici, but I have my duty to spread Origin and If I must I will use you for an example to enforce Origin and make no mistake mother, I grow weary of your acceptance." Angrily stated Adria. **

"**I warn you Adria, don't try my patience. If anything happens to Aeryn, I will forget you are my daughter also."**

**Adria was surprised at her mother's declaration and anger. She had never heard her mother so determined to protect someone. Adria smiled a dangerous grin and left her mother's chambers.**

**Scorpios watched as Aeryn was strapped to a table by the Ori guards. They stood by the door once they were finished and Scorpios leaned down to see if Aeryn was conscious. Aeryn's eyes fluttered open and jerked slightly that Scorpios was starring at her.**

"**Officer Sun; if you continue this course of action of attacking the Orici, I can't be responsible for what happens to you. If you cooperate with the Orici, I'm sure I can persuade Adria to be lenient in punishing you. I need you alive Officer Sun and you know what I want. I'm sure John would appreciate that I keep you alive." Stated Scorpios.**

**Adria entered the chamber and swiftly walked over to where Aeryn was strapped in place. She watched Scorpios carefully before she proceeded to Aeryn.**

"**Scorpios, tell me what would happen to Officer Sun if I increased the temperature to her body?" Asked Adria.**

**Scorpios had to be careful to not anger Adria. "She is a Sebecean and they have a very low tolerance for long periods of heat. If not careful it could harm her severely."**

**Adria watched Scorpios with intense eyes. Adria was more angry at the fact the Aeryn resisted her powers. No one had ever penetrated her force field other than Scorpios being able to block her mind read. She surmised something in the make up of Scorpios and Officer Sun's species could be dangerous to her power and leadership, but she would wait and see what Scorpios really wanted from Officer Sun. **

**Aeryn was watching Adria and she waved her hand over her body. Suddenly Aeryn was becoming weak as Adria's hand started to glow. Aeryn started sweating prefouisly and her breathing was raspy and quick. She knew what was happening and tried to control her breathing. She was starting to feel the effects of the heat emitting from Adria's hand. She could feel the oncoming Living Death. Aeryn started convulsing and writhing in pain. She wanted to see how far she could torture Aeryn before stopping. **

"**Orici, I know that under any other circumstances I would appreciate how you punish your captures, but I must insist that if we continue this course of punishment then we may lose her. Then our advantage to find the weapon you seek may be lost to our advantage."**

**Adria stopped her torture of Aeryn and listened to what Scorpios suggested. He made sense even though she was more or less making sure her guards observed her powers and would not ever challenge her authority. **

"**I think that is enough to stop Officer Sun from ever challenging me again. Guards."**

"**Yes Orici, stated one guard."**

"**Take this prisoner back to my mother's chambers. Make sure her room is well guarded and make no mistake in letting her escape or you will suffer the same indignity."**

"**Yes, Orici."**

"**I think I would like to retire now Orici, said Scorpios. It has been a trying day and we have much to discuss about our plans to trap our enemies."**

"**You may go Scorpios, we will have much to discuss later."**

**Adria watched Aeryn being dragged back to her chamber and Scorpios leave behind her guards. She would watch Scorpios more closely for now on. She had seen what she wanted to see.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Vala was sitting on her bed worried about Aeryn. No sooner than she was thinking about going to see Adria about Aeryn that the room doors opened and two guards were dragging an unconscious Aeryn inside. They unceremoniously laid Aeryn on the bed next to Vala. The guards left as soon as they had entered. Vala made Aeryn more comfortable and looked to see if she had any wounds or cuts. She noticed that Aeryn was breathing hard and she was extremely hot. Vala remembered earlier that Aeryn had mentioned she was sensitive to heat. Vala immediately soaked some towels in cold water and placed them on Aeryn's forehead and body. She removed all blankets and set about cooling Aeryn down. She saw that Aeryn's breathing was starting to calm a little and returned with water for Aeryn to drink. Aeryn's eyes fluttered open slightly and she tried to focus on where she was.**

"**Jo- John?"**

"**No Aeryn it's me Vala. You're back in the room now. How are you feeling? Did Adria do this to you?"**

"**Yes, bu- but I'm bet- better."**

"**You scared me to death. I thought you were going to die. I guess I get to return the favor when you were taking care of me." Said Vala.**

"**I gu- guess so." Said Aeryn still weak from the heat delirium.**

"**I- I'm still weak. Ne-need to rest."**

"**You go right ahead Aeryn. I'm going to get some more towels to cool you down."**

**When Vala returned Aeryn was unconscious again. Vala noticed that Aeryn's skin felt cooler and she continued to place towels on her forehead.**

"**I hope Aeryn this is helping. I don't know what else to do. Maybe………….**

**Vala had thought about Scorpios and Aeryn had mentioned that he was from their galaxy. She thought maybe he knew more about what's wrong with Aeryn. Vala went to the doors where the guards were standing.**

"**I want to see that Scorpy man. I think Aeryn is dying, I need his help or I want to see the Orici. If one of your prisoners dies while you were guarding us then guess who the Orici is going to punish first?"**

**That caught the guard's attention. One of the guards left and the other closed the door to the room. Vala started knocking loudly to open the door, but to no avail. When there was no answer she went back to see about Aeryn. She was still pale and clammy, but a little cooler. A few minutes later Scorpios entered. **

"**I understand you requested my presence Vala is it?"**

"**Yes, Aeryn came back very hot and her breathing was erratic. I remember she said she can't be exposed to heat and I know Adria had something to do with this. Can you help her? Please?"**

"**I will see what I can do." Said Scorpios.**

**He moved closer to examine Aeryn knowing what happened with Adria. He felt her pulse and opened her eyes to examine them more closely. Vala stood close to Aeryn to make sure that Scorpios was not harming her.**

"**Officer Sun is suffering from Heat Delirium. She is Sebacean and heat is sometimes quite fatal if not treated immediately. You have done what is required to help her. She needs to stay cool and rest. My examination shows that you have done all you can for her. I will report back to the Orici that her prisoner is recovering."**

"**Thank You. I don't know why you are helping Adria; but I do appreciate you helping with Aeryn."**

"**You care a great deal about Officer Sun don't you?"**

"**She's my friend." Vala did not trust Scorpios. Something in his demeanor and voice made her cautious.**

"**Well maybe you can return the favor soon. I wish to keep Officer Sun alive as long as I can. She has a unique quality that may help me to keep her that way. I wish to help. I cannot say now, but when the time comes I will ask a favor of you."**

"**If it means that it will keep Aeryn from being hurt then I will help you."**

"**Good, I'm sure the Orici is waiting for me. We shall keep this to ourselves Vala, I'm sure you understand." Said Scorpios.**

"**Yes, I will keep this to myself; but if Adria probes my mind I can't say I will be much help to you."**

"**I haven't asked my favor so there is no worry on my part. You must make sure she does not become suspicious. I will be in touch."**

**Scorpios left and decided to hide any information from Adria's mind probe. He had evaded her once before and he was sure that if Vala cared about keeping Officer Sun's safe, then Vala would do everything in her power to protect her.**

**Vala returned to Aeryn's side making sure she kept her body cool and that she remained still. She realized more and more how important this women was to John. She had seen them protect one another and how John was so in love with Aeryn. It made her think of Daniel and how much she missed him and her friends. She had not had time to think of them and it seemed they were so far away. Vala had not thought about where they were other than being on Adria's ship, but she hoped they were still on the planet or in the same galaxy. She knew that her teammates would do everything in their power to find and save them and John would do anything to save his wife. She had seen that earlier when Aeryn was captured and John was ready to kill Santal Baal for beating her almost to death. As she looked at Aeryn laying unconscious, she remembered how Aeryn had stopped Adria from harming her without any consciousness to her life. If she wasn't from another galaxy and time she could of easily been one of her teammates and close friend. Right now, all she cared about is keeping Aeryn from harm and wonder what this Scorpios creature would ask of her.**


	22. Chapter 22

**John was tired of waiting for Adria to make her move. He decided to go see Col Mitchell to see if there was any demand from Adria. He was frightened for Aeryn, especially knowing that Scorpios knows Aeryn's weakness. He wouldn't put it past Scorpios to use Aeryn's weakness to try and get him to give him Wormhole technology and the less SG1 knew, kept them safe from Scorpio's demands.**

"**Col Mitchell, Cam, asked John. I was wondering if you have heard anything yet? I can't stand all this waiting. I'm not use to it and I'm worried for Aeryn and Vala. You don't know Scorpios like I do."**

"**No, Adria's toying with us. I'm just sorry John that Aeryn is being used by both our enemies."**

"**I have a favor to ask Col, it's personal and I'd rather not let the rest of your team know about this."**

"**I can't promise anything, but go ahead, shoot."**

"**If anything happens to Aeryn and I can't save her. I don't want to go on without her. I'll go down fighting if I have to, but I promise you. I will take out Scorpios and Adria if she dies and believe me I can do it. What I want is that if it comes to that, I would like a stone with Aeryn and my name on it buried here in this reality. If our friends happen to find us, I want them to know where we are, or have been. I like to think of SG1 as our second family."**

"**John, I don't think that will happen, but I will abide by your wishes. Aeryn and you have become our little family too. I know my team will honor your wishes. But right now, let's concentrate on coming up with a plan to save them first. I believe Adria will make her move soon. She's not a very patient person. She wants that ZPM weapon and she loves to get her way, trust me."**

**John smiled a little and shaking his head. "She doesn't know my Aeryn."**

**John returned to his quarters and started forming his own plan. He knew how Scorpios worked and he was not going to leave Aeryn behind ever. It had taken them so long to get to this point in their lives, the love they shared, that the other could not breathe without the other. He felt lost and alone without Aeryn. Being in a different reality, missing Moya and her crew, lost with only a slim chance of returning to his reality and not being able to see Aeryn was tearing him apart. He would make this Adria pay for hurting Aeryn and kill Scorpios if he got the chance. But right now saving Aeryn was his main priority. SG1 may not like what he was going to do, but in his heart of heart, he knew this Adria was not going to let Aeryn or Vala live.**

**ORI SHIP**

**Aeryn's body had finally cooled down and Vala was there when she awoke. She had been disoriented for a few minutes and Vala explained to her that she almost died and that she asked Scorpios for help.**

"**I didn't know what to do Aeryn. Adria is very good at torturing and killing people when she doesn't get her way. I'm sorry to say she is my daughter by birth only. I can't say I have any real feelings for her or even know if she has any for me, but I would rather die than let anything happen to any of my friends." Stated Vala**

"**It's ok Vala. I understand why you contacted Scorpios. Tell me, does Adria have a weakness? She seemed surprised when she couldn't stop me from attacking her."**

"**If she does, you are the first person to ever break through her mind defenses. She wears a necklace that protects her like a shield and that probably scarred her, not that she would show it." Stated Vala.**

"**I think we are going to have to be careful from now on Vala. I believe Scorpios may know this and if he does, he will use this information and use me to get to Adria."**

"**Wouldn't that be to our advantage? Said Vala. I mean Adria has to know you can penetrate her defenses. I'm more worried about you Aeryn. Adria is ruthless and she will try to use you to get what she wants out of SG1. She knows your weakness now and I'm sure the……..what's the saying? Lesser of two evils would be this Scorpios creature."**

"**John and I know what Scorpios really wants and he will obtain as much information as he can and use it as a weapon. He's methodical and evil and nothing get's past him if he can use you or kill you. It doesn't matter to him."**

"**Well, I guess we have something in commen then Aeryn. There are two things on this ship we both despise and we need to do something about it."**

"**I like the way you think Vala and if I know my husband he's about to come up with some kind of crazy plan to save us. I just hope that your friends at SG1 can keep up with him and not get killed in the process."**

"**Don't worry Aeryn, if I know my Daniel, he's worried too and believe me. Adria has…….what does Daniel say all the time……Oh, yes; bit off more than he can chew."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Adria had finally contacted SG1 and Col Mitchell. She was being vague about what she wanted. Something had changed in her urgency to have the ZPM machine. John was summoned to the conference room to hear what Adria had to say. Teal'c, Daniel, Sam and Gen Landry had already arrived. **

"**You don't have to understand Col Mitchell. I want the one they call John Crichton." Said Adria. **

**John had just stepped into the room when he heard his name said by Adria. She was on the view screen smiling smugly. John sat down to listen to what was going on.**

"**What do you want with John Crichton Adria? Asked Col Mitchell. "I thought you were interested in the ZPM weapon and to trade Vala and Aeryn for the information?"**

"**I have my own interest on why I want John Crichton. I remind you that I have his wife and I know of the "living death". I can slowly administer heat as I wish and watch her die. Don't under estimate me Colonel Mitchell."**

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE? Shouted John. **

"**Oh, is that John Crichton? Good. I want you to come to my ship John Crichton. We have much to discuss." Said Adria.**

"**What about Vala? Said Daniel.**

"**Oh, she's staying until I have John Crichton. My mother and I have an understanding. She knows I mean what I say and if you try in anyway to stop John Crichton from coming, I will be forced to harm them both, and I will start with your wife first John Crichton. I will see you on the planet within one hour. Do not keep me waiting John Crichton. Your wife's life depends on it."**

**Adria face disappeared from the view screen. John's face was unreadable. Daniel was the same. Col Mitchell looked at all his team members and looked towards John. **

"**John? Said Mitchell. "Adria for some reason wants you and for what I don't know. But I can't sanction you going to Adria's ship, but Aeryn's life is on the line. What do you think we should do?"**

**Col Mitchell remembered John's conversation about Aeryn dying and him killing Scorpios and Adria if that happened. He knew John would do anything to save his wife, but he also had to think about the safety of Vala and his team. He considered John a new friend and he did not want to put their lives in jeopardy.**

**John suspected why Adria may want him and using Aeryn for bait. He knew Scorpios must have had a hand in this and he's the only one that could of informed Adria of the living death. John was seething inside. Using Aeryn and threatening her to get to him was something he understood that may cost him his life. But Aeryn was everything to him and no one, no one was going to harm Aeryn.**

"**I'm going." Said John. "Nobody's going to stop me, understand." John was emotionless.**

**SG1, Col Mitchell, and Gen Landry had not seen this side of John before. He had always been happy around Aeryn and even when she was kidnapped or hurt, they understood his pain for wanting to save his wife and keep her out of harms way. But something was different in Johns eye's. This was not a comrade anymore. They were starring at a man who knew death, who knew how to inflict death. They were looking at a man who was about to do something so terrifying at this moment, they barely recognized him as being a human.**

"**John, said Daniel. We want to help you. Adria has Vala too and she means what she says. She will kill Aeryn and Vala if she doesn't get what she wants. Why would she want you John?"**

"**I told you before, John said coldly. "She wants what Scorpios knows I have in my head; Wormhole knowledge. He knows Aeryn is my weakness and he will kill her without a thought to get to me. I'm not asking for help, but if Wormhole knowledge is what she wants. Then both of them are going to get it."**

"**John, wait." Said Mitchell."**

"**NO. This is how its going to be. Adria is going to kill my wife just for fun. I've seen that look before. I'll save Vala, but Aeryn and I knew that it may come down to this one day. We'll take our chances, but Vala will be released. Adria knows she's not important anymore. Adria and Scorpios want power and for whatever reason; they will torture Aeryn to get to me. I can't stand for that and I will kill them both before I let them cause Aeryn the living death. I will meet with Adria in one hour. Don't try to stop me or you might get hurt Col."**

**John left the room to prepare to depart to the planet. All SG1 and the Gen were taken back by John's suicide mission. They knew there was more to what John was saying about Wormhole technology and John wasn't going to let them know.**

"**Col Mitchell, we cannot allow Adria to hurt John Crichton and his wife Aeryn." Said Teal'c.**

"**I agree Col Mitchell, said Landry. He's planning on doing something crazy and we don't know what. But if he's willing to take out this Scorpios and Adria we better be prepared for casualties. What ever you decide Col Mitchell is a go. We don't leave anyone behind, even if they don't want our help."**

"**Alright everyone, we know what we have to do. Let's go help our friend and save his wife and Vala." Stated Mitchell.**

**John had returned to his room waiting until he had to return to the planet. He knew what he was going to do if they killed Aeryn. He had no doubt that Adria had enough of Scorpios and no two was going to share the galaxy. He wondered what Aeryn was thinking, was she hurt or dead already. He didn't want to think the worst, but Adria had made it quite clear that she would slowly make Aeryn suffer. There was a knock at the door and John removed himself from lying on the bed and answered the door.**

"**John, can I come in?" It was Daniel.**

**John moved away from the door and allowed Daniel to come in. Daniel was a little confused at John's now solemn demeanor. He had seen him so happy around Aeryn and now he just shut down, pulling up walls around him. This was something Daniel was all to familiar with.**

"**What do you want Jackson?" Stated John, still not readable. **

"**I- I just want to tell you I know what it's like to close everyone out. I can see that you're on a suicide mission John and If there's anything we can do to save Aeryn and Vala, we can help you."**

"**No; you can't." John decided he didn't want to speak about losing Aeryn again.**

"**John we have been on countless miss……………….**

"**Do you love her?" Asked John.**

"**Wha- what?"**

"**Do you love Vala? Yes or No?"**

"**I don't know. I never really explored the possibilities." Said Daniel.**

"**Then you need to tell her. I could see in Vala's eyes she cares very much about you Jackson, and when she was hurt down on the planet, I could see how much you cared for her even though you don't want to admit it." **

"**What's that got to do with anything?" It's your wife that's in immediate danger."**

"**Don't change the subject Jackson. I know love when I see it. Don't wait until something happens to Vala again before you have a chance to tell her how you feel. I know I almost lost Aeryn several times and we finally realized how much we felt about each other. I love Aeryn the same way she loves me. More; if that's possible and being stupid almost cost me her love. Take some advice Jackson, from someone who knows. Don't be afraid to tell Vala you care about her. Don't string her along wanting you to only be disappointed and hurt later. She deserves more and she wants you to give it to her."**

**Daniel had to give thought to what John was saying. He had seen though not commenting on how in love John and Aeryn were. It was something special he thought. One in a lifetime love and they had it. Vala did mean a lot to him, he almost went crazy when Vala was seriously injured on the planet. He too did not know if Vala was still injured or dead. He could see the wisdom in Johns eyes and realized that John wasn't going to let anyone separate him and his wife for long either in life or death.**

"**I will heed your advice John, when I see Vala. I – I just wanted you to know that we are behind you one hundred percent and we don't leave our people behind either." Said Daniel. **

"**Fine. Now that we understand one another then I need to prepare to meet Adria and see Aeryn."**

**Daniel knew that John was kicking him out of his room, probably to contemplate what he was going to do once on the planet. **

"**We'll be waiting at the gate John. If you need anything Col Mitchell has authorized you to have anything you need. Just remember John. Adria usually gets what she wants and for what ever reason; she will use you and probe your mind to get it. Just be careful."**

**John nodded his head and Daniel left. John knew that Scorpios had used the Aurora chair to access his knowledge, but Adria would be a whole new problem to solve. All he wanted right now was some quite to think about being back with Aeryn. John knew this was going to be a one way trip and someone was going to die and he would take the galaxy with him if it meant being without Aeryn. **

_Hang on Aeryn. Hang on. I'm coming for you babe. Don't let them kill you. I won't live without you. I need you. Please Aeryn, be alive. Be alive._


	24. Chapter 24

**SG1 was assembled at the Stargate along with John. Gen Landry had no choice but to give a go to the team to escort John to the planet. John's face was an unreadable mask still and Mitchell and the rest were worried about John's actions if he found Aeryn was still badly injured or Adria had already carried out her threat and killed Aeryn. Daniel was in deep thought about what John had mentioned about him caring about Vala more than he let on. He had seen a glimpse of John and Aeryn's love for one another and secretly he had wish the same for himself, but he didn't realize until John forced him that his thoughts of a love life was with Vala. Mitchell and Teal'c had come to respect John and Aeryn and Sam was no different. They all had become friends to Aeryn and John and considered them an honorary team mates, friends and family. SG1 had never offered that type of loyalty to any outsider, but John and Aeryn were the exception. They had begun to see how their lives affected them all. Teal'c enjoyed the fierce workouts with Aeryn and respected her knowledge of combat and self defense. Sam had seen the two's relationship from a whole new perspective. She had seen Aeryn fierce in her protection of John and her love for him, gave her the strength to fight anything or anyone that would try to destroy them or their love. Mitchell was in awe of John and felt like he was a long lost brother. He had hit it off with John when they first started talking about space travel, flying, sports and women. He had finally found a kindred spirit in John and felt he could tell John anything, no matter what.**

**But Mitchell felt scarred for his new found friend. The John they saw on the ramp now was one with revenge in his eyes and determination to find his wife no matter what the cost. Cam felt like tearing Adria apart for putting John through this hell and now she wanted John for whatever reason and using Aeryn to bait him was more than even he could stand. **

**Mitchell put his hand on John's shoulder. "John, we are with you, no matter what happens. I just wanted you to know that before we return to the planet." **

"**Thanks, let's go." John's response was cold. He didn't want to waste time if it meant he could save Aeryn. All his thoughts were to get Aeryn and Vala out or nothing.**

**Mitchell looked at his team and they all wanted nothing than to bring Vala and Aeryn back alive. This was going to be partly John's plan, but Mitchell knew this was going to be one unpredictable mission. When the gate was finished dialing, the entire team went through, John first. The streets were abandoned with people, the team was met with the Ori army watching and waiting for instructions from the Orici. The Orici had contacted the soldiers to return with John Crichton and that SG1 could return to their headquarters. As John was escorted to the platform to be beamed aboard the Ori ship he turned to see SG1 return thru the gate. **

**As John appeared on the Ori ship. Scorpios and Adria with several guards were on the command center waiting for him.**

"**Commander Crichton, how nice of you to join us. I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one." Adria stated with distained confidence.**

**John starred at Scorpios and then back to Adria.**

"**Where's my wife and Vala? I want to see that they are alright if you don't mind." John said with contained anger.**

"**Of course John Crichton, I expected you to see your wife first. Scorpios why don't you escort Crichton to his wife's quarters. I think you two need to catch up." Stated Adria.**

"**As your wish Orici. Come John, we have much to discuss on the way." John followed not looking back at Adria.**

**John was memorizing the layout of the Ori ship and he had to make an escape with Aeryn and Vala. He listened while the Ori guards followed them and Scorpios was silent leading him down the corridors.**

"**This is new for you Scorpi, someone else pulling the strings or is it that you want to be close to little Miss Muffit and her Tuffit?"**

"**I am only a guest here John. The Orici has been quite the host. I have free rein on the ship as long as I, what you call; cooperate on your knowledge of wormholes."**

"**I know you Scorpi, you want something more and I bet the Ice Queen does too. I want to see Aeryn before I discuss anything with you or her."**

"**Very well John. Aeryn is in here." Scorpios stopped at a doorway and they slid open. He walked inside and saw two Aeryn's sitting on the bed or as he remembered her twin. Aeryn looked up and surprised and ran to John as the doors closed.**

"**John? John is that you?" Asked Aeryn, not believing it was really her husband.**

"**Yeah baby, it's me. How are you doing, are you alright? The Ice Queen said she knew about the living death. I- I was so ………………**

**Aeryn caressed his face. "I know, I know." No other words needed to be said. John and Aeryn had communicated without saying words a long time ago, only a touch, a look, a whisper said it all.**

**Finally giving Aeryn a soft kiss, John looked at Vala finally blushing to what she witnessed.**

"**Sorry Vala, I forgot for a moment you were in the room." Said John.**

"**Oh, don't stop on my account. I know how you two are. I'm just surprised you didn't bring the calvary." Said Vala.**

"**Believe me they wanted to come, but Adria insisted that she wanted to see me only and guess what she wants honey?" **

"**Wormholes." Aeryn angrily stated.**

"**Yeah Scorpios is up to his old tricks again babe and now he's got his girlfriend interested in me too. She's using you as bait I suspect, to get to my knowledge of wormhole weapons and you know the answer to that don't you babe?"**

"**Yes, I do, but we have to think of Vala. What do they still need her for?" John was always astounded how Aeryn's mind was always one step ahead of her enemies.**

"**Adria's forced term for getting me was to make sure Vala was released after I was aboard and saw that you were not harmed in any way." **

"**I'm not leaving Aeryn John, said Vala. We've been through too much together and Adria is my daughter. I'm not going to let her harm you or Aeryn in any way. She can do what ever she wants with me, but I'm staying."**

"**Well, I guess that ends that discussion. But Vala, she may retaliate against you for staying. Aeryn and I don't want anything to happen to you, so I hope you reconsider."**

"**I hope you do to." Rang out a familiar voice.**

**John, Aeryn and Vala's mouths were wide open when they saw who it was that spoke.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, workload overtaking muses. But One managed to eek out. Hope you reveiw, ask questions if you like. I hope to update after spending time out for the holidays. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm not leaving Aeryn John, said Vala. We've been through too much together and Adria is my daughter. I'm not going to let her harm you or Aeryn in any way. She can do what ever she wants with me, but I'm staying."**

"**Well, I guess that ends that discussion. But Vala, she may retaliate against you for staying. Aeryn and I don't want anything to happen to you, so I hope you reconsider."**

"**I hope you do to." Rang out a familiar voice.**

* * *

**John, Aeryn and Vala's mouths were wide open when they saw who it was that spoke.**

**Before their eyes, Col Cameron Mitchell materialized in front of them smiling a big ole grin.**

"**Now John: do you honestly think I was going to let you be the hero and blow everything up by yourself? Stated Mitchell still smiling.**

"**But, how? …………where? John was almost as speechless as Aeryn."**

"**Why Col Mitchell you used some of that Asgard technology, didn't you? Stated Vala.**

"**Well, yeah; Sam helped by giving me a small Ori inhibitor to keep Adria from reading my mind. I just followed John after the Ori troops witnessed SG1 was through the gate and came back through using the device to keep me cloaked. I just followed you and the man in black and "wah lah" the Calvary has arrived." Said Mitchell.**

**Vala walked over to Mitchell and gave him a big hug. "Remind me talk to Gen Landry about giving you a promotion." Vala smiled. **

**John and Aeryn couldn't believe Mitchell was undetected walking onto the Ori ship. To them, SG1 just became family.**

"**Look, said Mitchell. We don't have much time. I have to assume that they can pick me up uncloaked, so bare with me for a minute."**

**Mitchell returned to being cloaked and continued to speak.**

"**John, we were not going to let you, Aeryn and Vala remain in Adria's clutches. We go together or not at all."**

"**Well, you don't see me and the misses complaining do ya? But we better make a plan and quick. I already feel Scorpios being a little unsettled that someone else is pulling the strings and his girly friend doesn't look like the patient kind." Said John.**

"**But how are you going to get us out Mitchell? Stated Aeryn. Adria is surely bent on using me to get to John and she knows her powers don't work that well on me and I'm sure Scorpios being half Sebacean also has Adria a little nervous."**

"**How did you figure that out honey?" Said John.**

"**Let's just say, said Aeryn. Adria and I had a little disagreement about harming Vala and I attacked her. Seems she has never been attacked thinking her little protective shield would stop me; it didn't, much. So anyway she punished me by using heat to induce the living death. Guess where she probably got that little bit of information?"**

"**Scorpios. That's it. We're getting off this boat. What do you have in mind Cam? Said John.**

"**Well I brought party favors for everyone." Mitchell while still cloaked had several more devices to cloak everyone. He materialized for a few minutes and gave them each one of their own. **

"**Oh, this is going to be so much fun, added Vala. Adria is going to be furious when she finds out we've escaped. I wish I could stay behind just to see her throw a tantrum."**

"**John, I need you to distract the guards for a few minutes and then we're out of here."**

"**Right Cam, ok, everyone; ready." Aeryn and Vala nodded and wherever Mitchell stood, John knew he was ready.**

**John called the guards in faking being dizzy. Both of the guards told Vala and Aeryn to move away while holding a staff to John. One of the guards went down with a thud. The other guards confused at why his counterpart went down felt two punches to his head and was knocked unconscious. John, Aeryn and Vala put on the devices and could see one another, but no one could see them. They moved slowly down the corridor, careful not to make any quick movements to touch any of the guards along the way. They waited to see one of the personnel enter the command center and slid in unnoticed. Lucky that Adria was not on command, Vala walked over to the rings panel and noticed the rings coordinates were still on the planet. Suddenly the ring platform rung up and the personnel in command were confused at the activation. John, Aeryn, Vala and Mitchell stepped in and suddenly they were on the planet heading for the Stargate. **

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The muses are tired and will try to update as soon as possible. Reviews are welcomed.**


	26. Chapter 26

Suddenly the ring platform rung up and the personnel in command were confused at the activation. John, Aeryn, Vala and Mitchell stepped in and suddenly they were on the planet heading for theStargate.

* * *

The Stargate was becoming closer and closer. There was no one stopping them and they assumed they were home free since no one could see them at all. Suddenly, Adria materialized in front of the gate. John, Aeryn, Vala and Mitchell all stopped dead in their tracks. To them this was not possible that Adria knew they were cloaked. Mitchell was thinking what he was. This was way too easy for them to escape unnoticed, but never questioned it until now.

"You can uncloak yourself Col Mitchell. I knew you were aboard as soon as Crichton arrived. So unless you, my mother and our guest want to die; I suggest you uncloak yourselves." Stated Adria smiling with a slight smirk on her face.

John looked at Aeryn and Mitchell looked at Vala. Mitchell knew that if he gave up now there may be no way for SG1 to rescue them. Adria could leave the planet and all of them would be her prisoners. Mitchell had to come up with a new plan and quick. John was thinking about Aeryn and Vala. They had been through enough and now this. Aeryn looked at John and knew he was thinking of some type of crazy plan to get out of this. She just hoped that John and the rest could survive this.

"I'm waiting people. I suggest you make up your minds quickly or my guards will make them up for you." Adria was becoming annoyed that they were taking their time to uncloak.

"John, said Mitchell. I don't like the odds, but I don't like giving up without a fight. If Adria let us escape so easily, why would she show up now to stop us before we entered the gate? Why not stop us on the ship?"

Vala interrupted. "Because my daughter embellishes winning and so close to the gate; now she would have you too Col Mitchell. You are the commander of SG1 the most elite team in the Milky Way galaxy, a most auspicious prize no matter what. Making you an example to threaten SGC with and using John and Aeryn to get what ever information she wanted for the Ori. What better way to insure your power as Orici." Stated Vala.

"Well sunshine, smiled John. Cam seems to think a fight is in order. We've been thru these odds before. What do you say Ms Crichton?"

Aeryn smiled at John and kissed him tenderly. "You know, I love you no matter what happens. Said Aeryn.

"That's why I love you so much Sunshine. Let's do this. Cam; it's Miller time."

Aeryn and Vala both hated those earth sayings, since neither knew what they meant most of the time. Both men smiled at each other and well as Aeryn and Vala. Mitchell pulled out two extra Zat guns and threw them both at Aeryn and John. Aeryn and Vala ran full force and tackled Adria; Aeryn knowing Adria could not block her with her necklace knocked her out cold. John and Mitchell started firing at the guards zapping them knowing they could not even see them. Adria's guards were in full confusion trying to protect her and being zatted unconscious before reaching her. Mitchell yelled at Vala and Aeryn to get Adria through the gate and John and him would cover fire.

Aeryn being stronger than she looked hoisted Adria over her shoulder and gave Vala the Zat gun to cover her back. Vala dialed the gate and watched John and Mitchell coming towards them firing at anything that fired back. John covered Mitchell and vise versa. They were like a well oiled fighting machine. John was having as much fun as Mitchell and both eyed each other knowing both had made a mess out of Adria's little army. Both men moved towards the gate and Aeryn waited until she saw John close enough to feel relief that he would not be left behind. Vala did the same and covered Mitchell. As soon as they were close enough, John motioned Aeryn to go through the gate, followed by Aeryn and then Vala and Mitchell followed soon after.

**SGC**

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION, OFFWORLD ACTIVATION.

"Gen Landry, someone is dialing in from offworld." Stated Walter.

"Is it Col Mitchell Walter?"

"I don't know sir."

"Get some troops down there Asap. Contact Dr. Jackson, Col Carter and Teal'c and have them meet me in the control room."

"Yes Sir.

"Security personnel! Security Personnel to the gate room." We have a level four incoming unauthorized activation."


	27. Chapter 27

**SGC**

"**OFFWORLD ACTIVATION, OFFWORLD ACTIVATION.**

"**Gen Landry, someone is dialing in from off world." Stated Walter.**

"**Is it Col Mitchell Walter?"**

"**I don't know sir."**

"**Get some troops down there ASAP. Contact Dr. Jackson, Col Carter and Teal'c and have them meet me in the control room."**

"**Yes Sir.**

* * *

**Security personnel were standing ready at the Stargate. They saw a women run through carrying a body and raised their weapons. Soon Vala ran through, followed by Mitchell who landed awkwardly on the metal landing. The iris closed with four individuals panting hard and sweating. SG1 just arrived in the booth and saw who they were. Gen Landry ordered the personnel to stand down. **

"**Open the Iris dammit, open it back up." Demanded Mitchell.**

**Aeryn had placed Adria on the ground while Vala kneeled down to take Adria's protective necklace off. She stood up and looked at her friends in the booth with a smile pointing to their prize. Gen Landry immediately had Adria taken into custody and restrained in the infirmary. He nodded at Sam and she knew she would immediately have Adria restrained by the Prior enhancer. Aeryn looked around for John thinking he had followed through, but she knew something was wrong when she finally realized Mitchell was shouting for them to open the iris.**

"**Where's John? Aeryn asked afraid for what she might hear.**

"**He pushed me through when he saw another army headed towards the gate." Said Mitchell.**

"**We need to go back." Aeryn walking towards the stargate. "I'm not leaving John behind." Aeryn turned around to the booth with her weapon and raised it towards the window. The security personnel instinctively raised their weapon on Aeryn. **

"**Stand down, shouted Mitchell. That's and order." The personnel uncocked their weapons but stood motionless watching what was playing out.**

"**I SAID OPEN THE IRIS, NOW." Aeryn shouted, still pointing her weapon at the booth. Things were turning tense and Mitchell knew he had to diffuse it fast or Aeryn was going to shoot someone. **

"**Aeryn, Aeryn, put the gun down. We're not leaving John behind. We have the planets sequence. We can go back, just please put the weapon down before someone gets hurt."**

**Aeryn could only think about John. Mitchell's words were slowly sinking in. Vala walked over and put a hand on Aeryns arm to let her know things will be alright. Aeryn holding back her anger slowly put her weapon down. Mitchell took it out of her hands and breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**Ok, Mitchell sighing with relief. " Walter I need some personnel to go with me through the gate and back up John. We were under attack and we need to go in hot."**

"**I'm sorry Col Mitchell, said Walter. But the Stargate on the other side of the planet has been shut down. We can't dial out." Daniel, Teal'c and Gen Landry looked at Walter knowing that Aeryn was already upset they left John behind. **

"**What do you mean Walter? They just came through the gate. How could they shut it down?" Stated Landry.**

"**I don't know sir. It's like someone stopped the Stargate from dialing. I have no other explanation.**

"**Get Col Carter back up here as soon as possible. I need to speak to Col Mitchell on what has happened.**

"**Yes, Sir, right away sir. **

**Daniel, Teal'c and Gen Landry decided to go down to the Gate room to see if everyone was alright. Aeryn was still very agitated that nothing was happening.**

"**Mitchell? What happened to John? He was right behind you. We need to go back. I don't want any excuses. My husband may be in danger or worse. I'm not leaving him behind." Aeyrn was still trying not to hurt anyone trying to get back to John.**

"**Aeryn, listen to me, stated Mitchell. There was another armed force running towards the gate when you and Vala went through. There was this black clad guy in front of the army motioning towards the gate. John saw it too and seemed to recognize who it was and pushed me through the gate. I thought he was behind me until I saw the iris close unexpectantly. I want to go back as much as you do Aeryn, but this is not going to help us until we find out why the iris is not opening."**

**Aeryn's eyes grew angry. "Scorpios." **

"**We have to go back Mitchell. You don't know what Scorpios will do to my husband. I do. We go back and I mean NOW!" Aeryn again started walking toward the gate. By now Gen Landry and part of SG1 followed behind trying to figure out why Aeryn was so angry that she would point a weapon at those who were trying to help. Mitchell explained briefly the situation and about Adria and Aeryn was growing more irritated each moment. Vala finally stepped in.**

"**Gen, John obviously was protecting all of us and something went wrong, said Vala. Aeryn is just worried about John. If we could figure out a way to go back through, then we may have a chance to find John and use Adria to our advantage if he was captured. As long as we have the Orici, her army is not going anywhere. The Priors will see to that. But we must find John. Aeryn has every reason to be concerned for her husband's safety." Aeryn looked at Vala and knew she was helping, but Aeryn was frightened knowing Scorpios could care less about Adria. She knew that Scorpios would torture John and try to convince this Ori that he was the key to getting back their Orici.**

"**Vala's right General. We now have Adria and we may be able to get John back using her as a bargaining chip." Said Mitchell. **

"**Alright, said the General. Everyone in the briefing room, and Aeryn, I promise you we will do everything in our power to get back your husband."**

**Aeryn was silent for a few moments and looked back at the gate wanting so desperately to go through the gate and rescue John, guns a blazing. **

"**I- I'm sorry General. I know you're just trying to help. I – I just don't like what may be happening to John. You don't know this Scorpios. He will torture John before we can rescue him. He has before and he's a lot more ruthless to deal with. I want my husband back and I will do anything to make it happen, **_understand_**." Aeryn gave everyone that look that showed she meant business and nothing was going to get in her way. Not even SG1. **

**"We understand Aeryn, said Vala. Vala knew Aeryn was trying not to show her fear, but she understood how much John and Aeryn loved each other and would die for one another if it came down to it. She understood more and more each time she was around John and Aeryn. **

* * *

**ON THE PLANET**

**John had been stunned and then grabbed and roughly stood up to face Scorpios and the Prior.**

"**Well John, it seems that we are once again placed in a situation that couldn't be helped. But this time, I have you and there's nothing I can't do to convince you to give me what's in your head."**

"**Go to hell Scorpios. Aeryn's safe and I don't care what you do to me." John stated gritting his teeth in pain. **

**The Prior raised his staff towards John and John began to gasp for air. Sputtering blood as he tried to breath. Then suddenly it stopped.**

"**My dear Prior." Scorpios grabbing the staff to lower it away from John. "We cannot retrieve your Orici if this man is dead, can we? I suggest we weigh our options to get your Orici back." **

**The Prior lowered his staff with no expression of emotion. "We must have our Orici back. We have stopped the gate, but our forces are too small to retrieve her at this time. We must retrieve her."**

"**I understand, but for now. I will take charge and negotiate with these people. We have something more powerful to bargain with. They will want this man at all cost and he has knowledge that the Orici knew I only could retrieve. We must not disappoint the Orici for the sake of revenge."**

**The Prior looked intently at Scorpios, unable to read his mind. But he could read John's and he knew Scorpios was telling the truth. **

"**We will do as you command Scorpios. The Orici has placed much trust in you. We will follow your orders until we have our Orici back. Hollow are the Ori."**

"**Hollow are the Ori. Take him back to the ship. I will need construction of a special chair. I will supervise its operation when it is completed." Said Scorpios.**

**"It will be done by your command Scorpios." With his staff he beamed John up to the ship. Scorpios stayed behind to look at the gate. He smiled at himself knowing that with Adria out of the way, he could pave his way to ultimate power. **

* * *

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

**SG1, Aeryn and Gen Landry reported to the briefing room after the General had Vala, Mitchell and Aeryn checked out by Dr. Lam in the infirmary. Aeryn was still apprehensive about waiting to go back through the gate. Sam had secured Adria in the infirmary and reported to the Gate room to find out where or what the problem was about the gate not being able to dial out. She found out that someone had stopped the gate from dialing, but not from the DHD. Something had to be jammed in the gate to stop it or otherwise they could dial out. **

"**So what do we do now Sam? Asked Mitchell.**

"**I'm sorry to say we can't do anything from our end. Someone has to UN jam the gate from the other side and I don't know how we're going to do that unless we have help."**

**Aeryn had said nothing through the whole explanation. This has worried Mitchell and Vala. Aeryn was quite upset earlier and now she sat at the briefing table UN readable. What worried everyone the most was they saw this same look from John when Adria had threatened him about torturing Aeryn. It was uncanny how they both looked deadly at certain moments when it came to someone threatening their spouse. **

"**What about Adria? Vala chimed in. "Can't we use her to force them to give back John?" Aeryn's eyebrow perked up and it was noticeably by everyone in the room.**

"**What would we give them in exchange Vala? Said Daniel. You know we can't let Adria go. We have their Orici and it seems they would want her back. I'm surprised we haven't heard from them yet."**

**Aeryn finally spoke to a quite room. "This Adria is the key to getting John back, am I correct?" Aeryn voice was like steel. **

"**Well, yes and no, said Gen Landry. Adria is the key to the Ori threat to this galaxy. If we let her go then she will and would attack this planet and others. The Ori know this and John would seem insignificant to getting her back. We can't let her go back to the Ori. She's too important at stopping the Ori dead in their tracks. We need her."**

**Aeryn was silent and looked at the General with only he could describe as a deadly stare. **

"**Let me get this straight General and to all of you. My husband has knowledge that could destroy galaxies, planets, whole solar systems. You don't want anyone to have that power. My husband does not want that power, but he does have it in his head and Scorpios can and will extract it from him by any means possible and it is possible. My husband has been tortured too many times that he would kill himself than let anyone have that knowledge. If you don't try to get him back then Adria and this Ori or the least of your problems." **

**Everyone as the table had gasped at what Aeryn was saying. They knew from what John had told them that he had wormhole knowledge, but never had they understood how dangerous that knowledge would be, especially destroying galaxies. Now they understood why Aeryn was so angry and needed to get John back.**

**Mitchell interrupted. "So why didn't John tell us that he had that kind of knowledge? Is he that dangerous?"**

**Mitchell knew he had made a mistake when mentioning how dangerous John could be. Aeryn turned towards him in a slow methodical way. It was almost unnerving to everyone in the room.**

"**What would you do Col if someone planted a weapon in your head that you didn't want and has almost drove you insane? My husband, and I have been tortured for that information, not just by Scorpios, but by other power hungry species. I have almost lost my husband and it's taken him a long time to get back to any normality in his life. We have been chased all over the galaxy by these, as my husband would say; **_idiots, _**for a weapon he never wanted. Now you say he's dangerous. John never wanted you to know about this information, because he could put you in danger. My husband can't bare to see other hurt because of him and I know because I have been hurt by what he know and almost died because of it. So if my husband is so dangerous then we need to leave this reality as soon as possible. Scorpios will not stop until he kills my husband for this knowledge and extract it another way." Aeryn had to pause know that Scorpios would kill John to cut up his brain to extract wormhole knowledge. **

"**And let me tell you one other thing. Adria is not the equation here. Scorpios is. If he gets what he wants from John then you can forget about this Ori threat and Adria. All of this reality will be gone and you along with it. No one will be safe if Scorpios retrieves this knowledge and let me enlighten you. I will kill anyone who gets in my way of rescuing my husband. He would risk his life to save this galaxy and I will gladly go with him. I do not wish to go on if John is dead and I will take anyone with me if that happens. So If Adria is all you care about then I will find a way to use her myself to get John back and kill Scorpios and believe me, you haven't seen what I can do If I'm pushed." Aeryn was more dangerous than they could have imagined. **

**Gen Landry and SG1 realized that they were dealing with someone more dangerous than they had been lead to believe and Aeryn was scary enough, but this side of Aeryn no one knew but John. Vala had to sympathize with Aeryn. Adria was her daughter by forced birth, but John and Aeryn were together by pain and suffering and Vala understood such pain. Aeryn sat down and exchanged glances at Vala. She could see in her eyes that Vala was more understanding than all of them put together.**

**General Landry finally cleared his throat. He now as well as SG1 knew what this woman was capable of and now knowing that Scorpios could be in power and destroy the universe took first priority. **

"**Col Mitchell; interrogate Adria and take Aeryn with you. We need to know if she would be willing to help us if she knew she was being double crossed." Gen Landry stood up to address everyone in the room. "We have a new threat people and we need to get John Crichton back at all cost. Col Mitchell, you and your people prepare what ever you need to retrieve him and Adria needs to know; we don't need her either.**

"**Yes Sir." Mitchell acknowledged. **

"**Well Aeryn. Looks like we are going to get your husband back. How would you like to have first crack at Adria?**

**Aeryn was looking towards the wall thinking about John, when she finally realized Mitchell's words. She looked dead into his eyes without emotion.**

**Coldly Aeryn answered. "I thought you would never ask."**

* * *

A/N: I know this has been going on for a long time, but I hope everyone can be patient. I'll update soon. I have my rythem back with this story after loosing my notes. Reviews are welcomed. 


	28. Chapter 28

Adria was in the holding cell at SGC headquarters. She was furious that she was the one now held captive and her necklace was missing too. She had everything under control, so she thought. She had all 3 prisoners, Vala, Aeryn and John Crichton, with the added pleasure of one Col Cameron Mitchell as a most welcome prize as Commander of SG1. She was going to revel in having the elite of SG1 and two very significant aliens, which one had such power that it would have propelled Origin to other uncharted galaxies beyond her wildest dreams. But that had been interrupted by unforeseen tactics by one John Crichton and his mate. Surprisingly her mother was apart of this little war and that did not bade well with Adria. She would have to speak or say punish her mother much later. Right now all Adria wanted, was to be out of this cell and on her ship, planning the Ori's destiny to wipe out all evil in the entire galaxy and convert all those who believe, to their will. Adria looked up and her outside door to the chambers to her cell was opening up. Adria stood proud waiting for what these unbelievers were going to say or do. To her they were insignificant pawns to evil and she would not play. When Col Mitchell and Vala walked in she was not surprised they would use her mother to sway her or whatever to leave this galaxy. She would not be intimidated. The last person to arrive through the door was Aeryn. Adria slightly wavered when she had eye contact with this woman. She saw death in her eyes, an unwavering sense of death.

"Adria, I see you're awake, said Mitchell. We wish to speak to you about a truce. I think you would be interested in what we have to say."

"Please Col Mitchell. I don't make deals with unbelievers; you of all people should know that mother." Adria was still watching Aeryn who never took her eyes away from hers. She was unreadable.

"Adria, I know that you are upset, with, well you know, capturing you and all, but we have a situation that needs your talent of diplomacy." Stated Vala, hoping she would not see what Aeryn had in mind. "We have your necklace and willing to give it back to you after certain agreements have been made. It would be in all our best interest if you listen to what we have to say."

Adria's attention still stayed on Aeryn, who had moved closer to the wall and stared at Adria's reaction.

"What could you possibly say to me mother that I would even listen?"

"Your life." Stated Aeryn slowly and methodically, while leaning against the wall still.

Adria sensed this woman meant business. But she also knew the Tau'ri would not permit such threats. But she remembered that Aeryn was an unknown species to her. Scorpios had warned her that Aeryn was a formidable foe.

"Your threats do not frighten me. I know I am too valuable to you mother." Looking back toward the Col and Vala. "You think I fear death. I will ascend and come back stronger. I do not fear your words. You're wasting my time mother. You have other problems to attend to, like my army and my Priors. They will not allow me to be imprisoned for long. They will attack your galaxy and other planets until I am free. Do you want that mother or Col Mitchell? Do you want the slaughter of innocent people on your hands?"

"There will be no slaughters, only your death. You seem to have forgotten something Adria, said Aeryn with unmoving resolve. "Scorpios I bet is now in charge and I bet with you out of the way, he has command of your ship and Priors. He also has my husband and once he retrieves certain information, he will leave you behind and conquer, oh yes in the name of Ori until he no longer needs the Ori and then will conquer you. Nothing will stop him after that, and it's all because you will be dead. He never needed you. All he wanted was to find out your source of power and that little necklace of your didn't have much power over me, let alone him. So if you want to live and take back your little ship to do what the hell you want, then I would listen to what we have to say or I'm going to make you listen, and believe me, you won't look so beautiful to the Ori after I get done with you. You've locked me and your mother up for awhile and tortured me. I don't take kindly to that and neither would my husband. So unless you help or listen to us, I'm going to enjoy showing what a Sebacean, like myself really does for a living."

"I would listen to the woman Adria, stated Mitchell. You can't afford not to."

"Ditto, what he said." Smirked Vala.

Adria gave some thought about being hit around by Aeryn. She didn't have her necklace to stop any injury to herself and she was not a fighter. Such brutality was meant to be dished out by her Ori soldier, not her. She was Orici, their leader; she didn't need to know what force was used in convincing others of their will. But she realized Aeryn was somehow different from these Tau'ri. She sensed no fear or sympathy, like her mother. She even wondered if her mother would even allow such brutality. But one look at her mother, told her everything. Aeryn was not going to be stopped if things came to such actions.

"Out of the interest of the Ori will I listen to what you have to say. I make no promises, but I am interested in what Scorpios has over you that you would come to me for help, sneered Adria."

"As I said, Aeryn glared walking towards Adria to gleam a little closer. It would be in your best interest to stop Scorpios now or you are your Ori are history as well as this entire galaxy. You only need to know I want my husband back and you're going to do that for me, for all of our sakes. I let me get one more thing straight, leaning in more menancly. I will kill you Adria if you cross me. Anything happens to my husband I won't hesitate to wipe out your entire Ori or who the hell else. I will not stop until I'm dead and I've been dead and come back. So understand me, you will go first." Aeryn stepped back and slowly left the holding room.

Vala stepped up to the holding cell and looked Adria in the eye. "She means what she said Adria. Her love transcends no boundaries. You and I should be so lucky." Vala stepped back and she to left without looking back.

Col Mitchell understood what Vala was trying to convey to her perplexed daughter. Col Mitchell just smiled and shook his head, realizing that Adria would probably never understand.

Vala caught up to Aeryn while she was still walking down the corridor. Aeryn was headed towards her and Johns given quarters and she wanted to be alone right now with her thoughts on John. Vala said nothing as she walked side by side, knowing there were some on base who took double looks at seeing twins walk around. But those who had a chance to see both women around the base, knew which one was Aeryn. She had that same determined menacing look on her face and rarely smiled unless knocking someone about in the gym area. But the face they saw now was unreadable as ever. Aeryn didn't care who was watching and she realized Vala was there for support. As she rounded the corridor and stopped at her quarters, Vala stopped too. Aeryn starred for a few minutes at the door and turned around to address Vala.

"Vala, I'll see you later. I need to be alone right now."

Vala understood and without saying a word, Vala hugged Aeryn. Aeryn was hardly emotional in public unless it was with John. But Aeryn understood she just wanted her to know she was there. Vala released her and smiled. Aeryn nodded her head for approval and went inside. Vala watched the door slightly wanting to comfort her friend, but understood that was Aeryn's way.

Aeryn walked in and looked around the quarters. John had not picked up some of his borrowed clothes and some of them were still on the floor from the last time she could remember they were intimate. She picked up his shirt and held it close to her nose. It was undeniably John's scent and she relished in smelling that. She sat hard on the bed where they last made love and laid down to caress his side of the bed, the imprint of John was still there. She swallowed hard, knowing a few hours ago that John was by her side only to again, be separated by those who would have their own agenda for power. Aeryn had had enough. She knew what was in store for John, by Scorpios hand, and she dare not think what he was going through right now. She fell back into the bed, trying to capture that special intimate moment they had, only to close her eyes and imagine John lying with her. She knew, that out of all this, that John and her had a place, if this was to be called home and they could not find their way back to Moya and their friends. The line was now drawn, Aeryn Sun Crichton had been pushed to her limits. Aeryn would get John back and before the day was out. Scorpios and Adria would be no more.

Col Mitchell had waited on Adria to respond. He was not going to wait long. Adria gave her answer and Scorpios would be removed forcibly by her Priors. Col Mitchell had checked back with Gen Landry and his team would be a go along with some back up. Col Mitchell was not taking any chances. He didn't trust Adria and Scorpios even less. Once Aeryn was notified she geared up for, what looked like all out, take no prisoners battle. SG1 allowed Adria to contact her ship, but was surprised when Scorpios intercepted her transmissions. He had already changed the codes on the ship to his specifications and only he could permit any outside communications. He allowed the Priors to construct his famous Aurora Chair just for John and he would be using it, soon, on him.

"Why that Melthorian snake. He has………………..I mean, it seem Scorpios has changed the communications transmission to fit his own. I must return to my ship as soon as possible to make sure my army knows that their Orici is returning." Stated Adria, a little peeved, but trying her best not to show any weakness in front of SG1.

"So Adria; seem we have a common enemy don't we, smiled Mitchell. Seems your not the boss anymore. So I guess we are going to have to kick some butt, and put you back on the throne, temporarily of course."

"I don't need to kick any butt, as you so eloquently put it, to take back my ship Col Mitchell. Your people are only going to assist me in removing Scorpios." Said Adria.

"Uh, huh, well, it seems my dear Adria, said Vala. That you need us to remove that s_nake, _or we'll just put you back in that nice little cell, or let Aeryn remind you of what you are suppose to be doing for us."

Adria had not forgotten Aeryn's words. Aeryn was standing behind Adria tapping her infamous pulse pistol. It unnerved Adria that this woman was calling the shots, and even more so that SG1 was letting her.

"As long as you keep your end of the bargain, I will make sure John Crichton is returned to you, otherwise we are wasting valuable time, standing here." Adria stated, trying to sound as if she was in charge not SG1.

"Sam have you bypassed the other side of the gate yet? Asked Daniel.

"Give me one more min……….there done. We can dial out now. We better be prepared for what's on the other side."

"Oh, we've already thought of that, haven't we Adria darling? You're going thru first." Said Vala smirking.

"Typical mother. So be it. My army will not fire upon their Orici. As I said, I'm the one in control."

Aeryn came up behind her. "For you're sake, you better be."

Aeryn pushed Adria thru with her pistol trained on Adria. The rest of SG1 followed behind and thru the gate.

* * *

A/N. I think the FFnet is on the blink "again", so this may be posted or not. So be patient my friends. The end is almost here. Reviews are welcomed. 


	29. Chapter 29

"As long as you keep your end of the bargain, I will make sure John Crichton is returned to you, otherwise we are wasting valuable time, standing here." Adria stated, trying to sound as if she was in charge not SG1.

"Sam have you bypassed the other side of the gate yet? Asked Daniel.

"Give me one more min……….there done. We can dial out now. We better be prepared for what's on the other side."

"Oh, we've already thought of that, haven't we Adria darling? You're going thru first." Said Vala smirking.

"Typical mother. So be it. My army will not fire upon their Orici. As I said, I'm the one in control."

Aeryn came up behind her. "For you're sake, you better be."

Aeryn pushed Adria thru with her pistol trained on Adria. The rest of SG1 followed behind and thru the gate.

* * *

**ON THE PLANET**

The Ori soldiers standing guard at the Stargate saw it was dialing and then the swoosh sound and water like funnel activated the gate. The Captain of the army had his men stood ready to see what was coming through the gate, before notifying the Prior. His men where put on high alerts should anything happen and the Captain could see his men tensing up. What they saw surprised even the Captain, it was there Orici, followed by a dark haired women and then the same women, so they thought. SG1 soon came afterward. Immediately the men went to their knees except the Captain. He noticed that the dark haired woman appeared to have a weapon trained on the Orici.

"Stand down Captain, or do you not recognize that I am Orici? Hollow are the Ori."

The Captain hesitated and then relented. He knelt down on his knees, still weary of the dark haired women.

"Very good Captain; what has happened since my departure? You may speak." Adria commanded, trying to seem like she was in charge of her situation.

"Yes, Orici, Hollow are the Ori. The Lord Prior are under Lord Scorpio's orders to construct a special device to extract information from a very important prisoner. We were to maintain civility on the planet until further orders."

_Lord Scorpios? Adria thought._

Aeryn leaned in to whisper to Adria. "Remember your deal Adria, we must get aboard your ship. If anything happens to my husband, you will have a very big hole in your head." Aeryn said, pushing her from behind with her pulse pistol.

SG1 was watching intently in case the soldiers decided Orici or no Orici, they would start firing. At this point they were not taking any chances about who may be in charge.

"Well, now that I have returned from my little exercise to test your loyalty, I will return to my ship. These are my body guards and I wanted to see who would diligently be swayed by such deception. I am pleased that you and your men Captain are loyal to Origin and especially me. You have done well."

The Captain and his men smiled at the praise of the Orici. Adria had fooled them. "Thank you Orici; what is your bidding?"

"I must return to my ship. I must see who else has been loyal to me and reward them accordingly. Do not notify the Prior or Scorpios of my return. I must see for myself personally what is to be done to unbelievers."

"Yes Orici; will your body guards accompany you or should I have my men stand ready to kill the unbelievers on board?"

"Not at this moment Captain. I have better use of you and your men when the time comes. Stand ready when called."

"Yes Orici." The Ori soldiers returned to their post and where a bit confused by the two dark hair women that looked like the Orici's mother. Adria, Aeryn and SG1 passed through the guarded areas to the rings.

**ORI SHIP **

Scorpios was on the command center when the Prior had notified him that the Aurora chair had been completed and awaiting further instructions. He immediately had the Priors escort John to the chair and was strapped in. Scorpios relished being in charge and now even more he would be in total power to do whatever he wanted and John Crichton would finally give up his knowledge and nothing could stop him. Scorpios left the command center and left the Prior in charge. He wanted to extract Wormhole information from John as soon as possible.

Scorpios entered the room with John struggling with his restraints in the chair. He knew what was coming and he knew no matter what, he could not give Scorpios what he wanted. He silently prayed for Aeryn to forgive him, but he would rather die than let Scorpios destroy the universe.

Scorpios moved closer to the panel that controlled the Aurora chair. Scorpios made the guards stand outside. He didn't want anyone to hear what was to transpire.

"Well John, here we area again. You must know I have made some minor adjustments to this chair. It is more powerful at extracting information from your head and a lot more painful. I know it is useless to ask, but you can give me the Wormhole information without going thru this barbarism."

"You crack me up Scorpy. John said sarcastically. You know that you can go straight to hell, cause we've danced to this music once before. You ain't gettin what's in my head. So do your worst and let's get this over with. I'm all a tingle."

Scorpios hated when John was smug, knowing that, he now could increase the power to the chair and John would suffer permanent damage, and more pain. Scorpios started the machine. John's body immediately jolted upwards toward the whirling lights. His body felt like it was on fire ten times the amount he remembered last time. He could hear his own screams as it felt like his head was being split apart piece by piece. He tried to block out the memories of what was going through his mind. The pain was excruciating, he thought he would pass out, but for some reason he couldn't. The more John tried to fight the machine the more it extracted his memories. All he could do not was endure the pain and he knew he was loosing the battle.

Scorpios increased the Aurora chair methodically to keep John's mind from melting away. He smiled slightly knowing no matter how John resisted, it only increased the power to extract. He would have his information soon, he thought. He had all the time in the world. He had John.

**ORI COMMAND CENTER**

The Ori rings had dialed up and standing in front of the unexpected Prior was the Orici and her entourage.

"Orici, you have returned, said the Prior, bowing his head. Hollow are the Ori. We were informed by Lord Scorpios that your captures had you bound and would not negotiate your release." The Prior never took his eyes off the people behind the Orici, recognizing Vala and Aeryn as prisoners earlier.

"Hollow are the Ori. Obviously you have been mis- informed Prior. I have only been detained by my mother and her people from some mis-understandings. I have returned to relieve Scorpios of his responsibilities while I was absent. Where is Lord Scorpios?" Said Adria with contempt, slightly in her voice.

Aeryn was anxious to retrieve her husband after hearing about Scorpios reconstructing the Aurora chair. She knew John was being tortured the minute she stepped on the ship.

"He is interrogating the prisoner personally Orici, in the outer chamber. Should I inform him of your return?"

"No, I will speak to him personally. Have all guards stand down. My guest will escort me to this chamber. Prior make ready to leave this galaxy at my orders. I have pressing business when I return."

"Yes Orici. Hollow are the Ori."

"Yes, Hollow are the Ori."

Adria, Aeryn and SG1 left the command center with Aeryn pushing Adria a little to hurry her steps. Col Mitchell and his team did not like the fact they were on board with 100 to 1 odds of getting off the Ori ship safely and retrieving John without a fire battle. Aeryn didn't trust Adria for a second and even less, now that Adria was on her own ship with thousand of guards at her whim. As they continued down the ships corridors, Aeryn could hear John's deafening screams. Everyone, except Adria was cringing at the shear sound of John in pain. Aeryn pushed on to where the screams were emitting from. Aeryn feared for John's life and sanity.

**AURORA CHAIR CHAMBER**

John was sweating profusely. Scorpios had increased the power to the chair, without stopping. He could see on the viewer finally certain formulas, then there were emitting in and out. Scorpios finally turned down the chair. He thought John may be dying under the strain and he didn't want to lose what he already knew was the Wormhole knowledge. He surmised only a few moments more and he would have what he needed and then he would leave John as a hollow shell for all time.

John's chest was heaving hard and his heart felt like it would burst thru his chest. He couldn't think and his eyes felt like they were on fire. He tried to concentrate on one thing, but he had forgotten what it was. His mouth was extremely dry and he was soaking wet. He felt like he was dying, that everything around him was melting off from his vision. He couldn't see anything, but blurs and ripples of what looked like heat waves to him. He tried opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His throat felt like sand paper and it was hard to breath for some reason. Whatever was happening to him, he wished it would stop. He could hear humming noises and he couldn't understand why he couldn't move.

"Well John, I'm almost there. A few more moments and you won't remember who you are. I'll have to dispose of you once I have all your Wormhole information. I wouldn't want anyone to know what you had in your head except me." Scorpios was smiling to himself. He finally had the great John Crichton where he wanted him, and nothing could save him. His plans were going smoothly and with Adria out of the way and another entire reality and galaxy was his to mold. He saw that John's breathing was starting to even out and now would be the opportunity to extract the rest of the information. He would relish John's last moments alive with little pity, but he would enjoy finally breaking John. He returned to the console and started the Aurora chair once again. He was about to bring the chair up to its highest level, while John struggled and screamed again. Suddenly he was thrown back against the wall, and sliding down holding his shoulder. _Pulse burn?_

Immediately he had several guns pointing at him and someone powered down the chair. He looked up to see Adria appear in front of the guns and lean down to Scorpios.

"You will pay for your treachery Scorpios. You will pay, said Adria with a leering smile."

Aeryn immediately put her pulse gun down and unstrapped John afraid that he was beyond help.

"JOHN, JOHN, please JOHN, answer me. It's me Aeryn. John please. Can you hear me? John?

John could hear a familiar voice. He was disoriented and couldn't talk. His mouth was too dry. Aeryn immediately remembered her water canteen and saw how dehydrated he was. She poured water over his head and gently prodded him to drink some water. He spitted out what he couldn't get down and tried opening his eyes. They felt like they were melting. He blinked several times, listening to a familiar voice and sound.

"John, it's me Aeryn. We have you, we have you. Open your eyes John. I need to see you open your eyes." Vala and her teammates where worried that Aeryn sounded so frantic. They didn't know what this machine had done, but it was obvious from the sounds emitting from John that it was painful.

"John, please John. Come back to me. I love you, please John; I love you so much. Don't let Scorpios win. Don't let any of them win." Aeryn was holding John's face in her hands and gently kissed him on the lips. John responded in kind and knew that taste, those lips, that voice. He finally opened his eyes, wincing at the pain of opening them.

"Aer……Aeryn? Hey………hey, ba-babe, wh-what to-took you so long? John said with great difficulty. Aeryn smiled and kissed him again, trying not to draw too much from his lingering strength.

Vala smiled and SG1 did also, seeing that these two individuals were meant for each other. Col Mitchell turned his attentions towards Scorpios and Adria.

"Teal'c, you and Daniel help Aeryn with John. We need to get off this ship and back to base. Adria we need you to make sure we have safe passage off this ship and on the planet. You're coming with us until we are out of here. Scorpy or whatever your name, get up. You're coming with us."

"No, said Adria. I'm not leaving with you until you return my necklace. That was part of the bargain, once you have John Crichton." Said Adria, adamantly.

Aeryn watched Teal'c and Daniel gently lift John from the chair and help him stand to leave. Aeryn walked over to Adria and she slightly backed up when she saw Aeryn's face. Aeryn looked passed Adria with disdain, and concentrated her pulse pistol on Scorpios.

"I told you last time what would happen Scorpios if you ever harmed my husband. You know I keep my word." Aeryn turn her pulse pistol on the control panel for the Aurora chair and destroyed it. She went over to the Aurora chair and placed charges all around it. Col Mitchell was about to stop her and then saw Aeryn's determined face. He stepped back and kept watch over Adria and Scorpios, while Sam and Vala watched with awe at this women's determination to destroy what hurt John.

Aeryn pulled Adria by the collar and shoved her into Sam's hands and Vala smiled and watched. She pulled Scorpios up and threw him up against the wall. Without hesitation she shot Scorpios point blank in the chest and then some. He fell dead, never to hurt her or John again. She moved with stealth towards Adria and SG1 was not about to stop Aeryn in this state.

"Scorpios was mine for pay back and you _will _make sure everyone is off this ship before I blow it to bits. You'll get your necklace back once we are safe through the gate and you're on your own. Let me make this clear Adria. My husband almost died and I don't take prisoners. If you still want to live, then I suggest you get a move on, because your little ship here is going to be destroyed along with that monstrous chair. You better hope I don't get angrier and blow us all to hell."

* * *

A/N: Ah, I';m finally coming to an end my friends. This story had hit over 11,0000 and I'm so pleased you are enjoying this. But the conclusion will be up either tonight or tommorrow. Reviews are welcomed and my thanks will come to all that have reviewed. 


	30. Chapter 30

Col Mitchell, and his team had a new found respect for Aeryn. They knew Aeryn was a trained warrior, but what she displayed now, by killing Scorpios was deadly force when it came to someone hurting John. Adria felt she was robbed by not punishing Scorpios herself. He had undermined her authority, not to mention, made himself supreme leader over her personal ship and Prior. She had an ego to stroke and using the excuse to test others loyalties were one way to gain back her importance amongst the Ori soldiers as well as the Prior.

The team made their way with John to the Command center and Adria had to play the concerned Orici to save face.

"Prior, commanded Adria. Make ready to abandon my troops to the surface of the planet. Scorpios has sabotaged the ship with the construction of that chair. He has been dealt with and I wish to preserve all those who are loyal to the Ori."

The Prior never questioned his Orici and carried out her orders with efficiency. Aeryn and SG1 ringed to the surface with John still in bad shape. Aeryn had made sure that she stayed close to Adria. She was one hair trigger away from killing her for putting everyone in harms way in the first place. Sam ran ahead to dial the Stargate and sabotage the ring after they went through.

"This is far as you go Adria, stopping short of the Stargate. Once through you will not see us again. If I ever see you first in my lifetime, said Aeryn without emotion. I will forget you are Vala's daughter and kill you on the spot."

"What about our bargain, asked Adria."

Aeryn watched Teal'c and Daniel carry John through the gate, followed by Col Mitchell. Sam and Vala stayed behind to make sure Aeryn had backup with their guns pointed at Adria.

Aeryn pulled out a control box and detonated the chair on the Ori ship. The explosion was so intense that everyone on the planet, except the Prior and Adria dived to the ground for protection. Aeryn moved to the Stargate and nodded to Sam to set the charge to the gate. All three woman stood almost noble against the gate before turning back to address Adria.

"We had a bargain Aeryn Sun. Once you had John Crichton, then you would return what is rightfully mine." Adria pressed forward.

Aeryn nodded back to Sam and Vala and began going through the gate. She turned to Adria and smiled an evil smile.

"I lied."

As soon as all three women walked through to the gate, the gate exploded with the charge and destroyed the gate behind them. No one could ever dial from that planet ever again. Adria was livid and turned to her Prior.

"Have another ship ready at my disposal Prior. We have a galaxy to convert." With that said, Adria made her way back through her army wanting more than ever to destroy non believers, but first she would make sure her mother, John Crichton and Aeryn Sun would pay for their treachery one day.

**SGC INFIRMARY**

Dr. Lam was busy finishing up her examination on John. He was extremely dehydrated and weak. His muscles had onset muscle soreness due to extended stress on them. Dr. Lam had administered John a muscle relaxant and an IV with a continuous saline drip. Aeryn had returned and was by John's bedside immediately. Dr. Lam wanted her to wait outside, but Aeryn would not budge. John was resting comfortably and Carolyn had finished her examination. She saw how attentive she was to John and turned the lights down low in his cubicle and left the two in peace.

Col Mitchell and his team were waiting outside after they had a debriefing with Gen Landry on the situation with Adria. Once Gen Landry understood why Aeryn had blown up Adria's ship, he wanted a full report on what was SG1 to do with John and Aeryn. SG1 waited outside the infirmary waiting on Carolyn's diagnosis on John's condition.

"Carolyn, how's John?" Asked Vala."

"He's resting comfortably now. He had extreme muscles soreness and dangerously dehydrated. I put him on a saline drip and total rest for the next 2 days. What happened to him?"

Col Mitchell interrupted. "Some Scorpios guy had John in some chair torture device. What ever it was, had John in extreme pain. Aeryn destroyed it and believe me the person who invented it.

"Well from his brain scan, he has had extreme trauma to his head and some slight swelling with his brain, which with some rest, he will be back to normal. I'll check on him later to see how well he recovers. He's lucky to be alive that's all. Miss Crichton would not budge from his side while I examined him. From what I've seen; I couldn't intimidate her if I wanted to. She doesn't seem like the person that intimidates easily."

"You have no ideal, said Vala."

"Ok, well, anyway he's going to need some rest and I suggest all of you get some. I'll let you know if there is any change." Said Carolyn.

"You heard the Doctor ladies and gentleman. John is in good hands and I suggest we call it a day. Said Mitchell.

"Indeed."

"Sam you and Daniel can analyze Adria's necklace later. I suggest we blow this pop sickle joint and go get something to eat; it's on me."

"I believe we will let you Col Mitchell, said Teal'c."

"I'm game said Sam."

"I'll join you guys later, said Daniel. I need to speak to Vala in private." Vala was curious to what Daniel wanted to speak to her about. Matter of fact all his teammates wanted to know what Daniel wanted to speak to Vala about.

**INFIRMARY**

Aeryn stroked John's hair and kissed him gently on the lips. Even in his sleep John knew it was his Aeryn, he slightly smiled still unconscious. Aeryn smiled back and sat back down next to John's bed and took hold of his hand and kissed it.

Aeryn whispered to John, careful not to wake him so he could recover.

"John, you're safe now. Scorpios won't hurt you ever again. I made sure of that. We're free from him and we can live our lives in peace. I don't know what would have happened if he succeeded, by I know this. I love you John Crichton and you have ruined my life. I couldn't be happier in my life than I am now with you. Rest peacefully now, I'm here and no one will hurt you ever again."

Aeryn laid her head down next to John's arm and watched him lovingly as she fell into an exhausted sleep beside him.

The next morning Dr. Lam checked in on John. Aeryn was still sleeping next to John and Carolyn tried not to wake her while checking on his vitals. His color had come back and his muscles had finally relaxed. He seemed a lot more peaceful looking and Carolyn surmised that it was Aeryn's presence that was responsible for that. She would wait for John to wake before she scheduled another brain scan and decided that she would report to Col Mitchell when he arrived with the rest of SG1 on John's condition.

Col Mitchell and SG1 were in the conference room with Gen Landry. After Col Mitchell reported that the Stargate on the planet was destroyed and that Aeryn had destroyed Adria's personal ship, he wanted to know about the Wormhole information that John Crichton possessed. He had to ask if John Crichton was dangerous to the entire galaxy more than Adria and the Ori. If he was wanted that bad, would it be better to keep John and Aeryn in a more secure area instead of SGC, especially if NID got wind of his power to destroy galaxies at a whim.

"General we don't even know what kind of power John has in his head, said Mitchell. I know that I can vouch for John Crichton and I'm sure my team feels the same way. If John wanted to threaten us he could, but he had made it very clear that he would sacrifice himself before he would allow anyone to posses what he knows. Aeryn is the same way, if anything had happened to John, she was sure to follow him in death. I've never seen two people so devoted to one another in my life, to preserving life, by sacrificing theirs sir."

Gen Landry looked around the briefing table and each member nodded their head in agreement with Col Mitchell. Daniel and Vala seemed to smile a little more than usual to Gen Landry, but he understood the sentiment behind Mitchell's words.

"Ok, Col Mitchell, with your recommendation, I'm going to consider them a non risk and do whatever you can do to help them return home or make them part of SGC while they're here as our guest.

"Thank you sir. I think they would like that." Said Mitchell.

"Ok, your teams dismissed Colonel."

"Hey; let's go check on our favorite guest." Stated Mitchell.

"Yeah, I know they'll be happy to hear they can go home, if they ever find their way back. Said Vala.

"Well, before we were interrupted by Adria and her boyfriend, said Daniel. We had two designated galaxies they could try to go back to their reality. I need to see if they want to make the choice or stay."

"Well darling. Let's go ask them." Said Vala.

**INFIRMARY**

John was awake and smiling at Aeryn by his side. He caressed her hair gently and waited for her to wake. Aeryn felt something and looked up to see John smile that smile that Aeryn loved.

"Hey sunshine, I'm starving. What's on the menu this morning."

"Typical human. Aeryn smiled. Always thinking about your stomach in the morning."

"Well I was thinking about you in the morning, but I don't think the natives would appreciate the show." John smirked.

Aeryn leaned over and kissed John tenderly and he reciprocated. "I almost lost you again, John. Scorpios was about to make you a shell when we arrived."

"Well, things are a little fuzzy after you kissed me. That was the only real thing I felt good about. What happened to stretch face?"

Aeryn sighed. "I killed him John. I told him what would happen if he ever hurt you again."

John caressed Aeryn's cheek, knowing he never second guessed his wife. He knew Aeryn would always protect him, and he the same with her. Aeryn was the love of his life and he knew he was a lucky man for finding her.

John pulled Aeryn in for a passionate kiss. John and Aeryn didn't notice SG1 standing in the doorway until Vala cleared her throat.

"Uh, hmmm. Well you two lovebirds may need to be alone. We can always come back later.

John and Aeryn both looked up, smiling to one another while pulling away from their kiss.

"Well John, you look much better than yesterday, said Vala. Aeryn must do wonders on the recovery section here. I'm sure Dr. Lam could use you Aeryn all the time.

"Ok, ok, Vala, I think you have embarrassed them enough for today, said Mitchell. Well, we wanted to see how our favorite resident aliens were doing and see if they wanted to go home or stay with us. The General believes that we should extend the invitation to make you a part of SGC and SG1 or take a free ticket ride home. It's your call."

"I don't know, what do you think sunshine? It's hard to think on an empty stomach. What do you say we blow this pop sickle joint and go eat some breakfast?

Teal'c, Daniel, Sam and Vala looked at John and Mitchell as if they were like stereo.

"Well, anywho, smiled Mitchell. We have to check with Dr. Lam to release you and I think breakfast can be arranged.

"Hear that sunshine, we can eat and make our decision later."

Aeryn looked back at John and caressed his face. "I think that would be nice." and kissed John smack on the lips.

"Well I see if I can find Dr. Lam, said Sam smiling at John and Aeryn's obvious shameless affections.

Dr. Lam released John without any further examinations. She felt if John was hungry, and he felt well enough to get out of bed, then there was no reason to keep him in the infirmary. SG1, Aeryn and John all met in the cafeteria. Daniel seemed to be more attentive to Vala and they thought it wasn't noticeable, but everyone noticed the change in Daniel towards Vala, especially John. Daniel explained again to Aeryn and John about the two planets that were suitable to travel back to their reality. But, if they chose one of the planets and created a wormhole, they may not be able to return through it or worse, it may not get them home. The alternative was that if they were able to return, the second planet may have the same outcome. Otherwise they may end up staying on this earth permanently."

John and Aeryn weighed their options and decided it was worth it to try and get back to their reality. Gen Landry had been notified about John and Aeryn's decision and commandeered the Prometheus to execute Johns Wormholes calculations. Sam and Daniel were amazed at John's ability to create this Wormhole and the sheer power and immensity was a hundred times more powerful than the Ori Stargate at Beachhead. John and Aeryn were going to use and escape pod to go through the wormhole and decided to say their final goodbyes to SG1 in the landing bay.

Col Mitchell had given John and Aeryn honorary patches of SGC to take with them along with some Macaroons he had saved. John seemed to love them while everyone else shied away from ever eating them. Sam and Vala hugged Aeryn the most and with tears in their eyes, and gave Aeryn perfume and barrettes. Aeryn couldn't figure out why, but they both informed her that John seemed to like the fragrance when they shopped online and picked out the fragrance especially for her. Teal'c both gave them both a copy of Star wars, which John appreciated more than Aeryn. He saluted them and made them honorary Jaffa. Daniel gave them old Gou'ald star charts in case they figured another way to get home if this failed or back to SG1's reality. John and Aeryn had appreciated everything these special people had done for them while staying on this earth.

"Col Mitchell, Cam; I want to thank you and your team for making us feel at home and I can speak for the misses, when I say we will miss all of you. You made us feel like family."

"We've come to like you guys too. If you're ever in the neighborhood, stop by and say hello." Smiled Mitchell.

John and Aeryn smiled back. "We'll just do that; well, I guess it's time to head out. Guys, again we don't know how to thank you for helping us out. Aeryn and I will be forever in your debt."

"Vala, Sam; practice what I told you and practice those moves with Teal'c first." Aeryn normally was not so emotional, but she had grown to like these people. Her eyes were welling up, as well as Sam and Vala's. They had come to really respect Aeryn and especially, her take charge attitude. Everyone hugged each other all around, they really hated to see these two special people leave. John and Aeryn's dedication to one another had come to be admired and cherished. The whole group had learned a great deal about relationships and promised themselves that they would be a little more caring and attentive to whoever they may meet in the future. Daniel and Vala seemed to be practicing just that.

John and Aeryn finally climbed into the pod and looked back one more time to wave to their new found friends. The pod exited the landing bay. John lined up the pod, giving himself the right calculations to begin his entrance to the Wormhole.

"Ok, baby. It's now or never. I love you, pray for home." Said John

"I love you too, said Aeryn reaching across to hold Johns hand. Let's go. We have a home to return to."

"Ok, wait for it, wait for it. Three, two, one……………..

SG1 watched from the Prometheus Command center, John's descent into the Wormhole when they disappeared, all of them prayed that John and Aeryn would make it back to their reality and safely home.

John and Aeryn's pod swooshed through the Wormhole picking up speed going through. It felt like everything had slowed down in their minds about returning home. John knew if this didn't work, they could end up in the wrong galaxy or worse forever stranded in space. The pod jolted to a stop once exiting the Wormhole. John looked around and saw a planet in the distance, not knowing if it was their reality or not. John used their comms to see if they could contact Moya. There was only static and no response. John headed for the planet and landed in seemingly heavy underbrush and possibly trees. Aeryn surveyed the surroundings and John checked the pod to make sure they could make a quick exit if need be.

"Well sunshine, I don't know where the hell we are, but from my calculations and this star chart Daniel gave me, there should be civilization around here. I don't see a thing."

"John, when we landed I saw something shiny near those mass of brushes."

"Well let's go check it out. Keep trying the comms honey. We may get lucky and hear from Moya or we may be right back where we started from."

John and Aeryn traveled for a couple of miles making sure before they left, they covered their pod. John was thankful that the heat was not bothering Aeryn and came upon the shiny object. It seemed to be some sort discarded or part of a ship. It looked as it had burnt edges, as if it was blown up and landed in the thick brush. With more investigation of the surrounding area, John and Aeryn found more pieces and followed a trail of some sort. As they went deeper into the brush, they came across a village. Some of the people looked like them and some did not. John and Aeryn decided to use caution and enter the village slowly. Even in their own clothes from their reality, they seem to fit right in. Turns out the village had several booths for shopping. They blended right in and no one really looked at them strangely, so they continued on looking to see if anything looked familiar.

"JOHN, AERYN, WHERE THE HAZMOTTA HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"

John and Aeryn turned and to their surprise it was Rygel. "Ry- Rygel, you old son of green gun. It's good to see your ugly face once again." John rubbed Rygel's forehead like the Jeannie from the lamp and kissed him."

"Ah, ah, psst, stop that Crichton. Aeryn stop him."

"He's just happy to see you Rygel. Even me." Aeryn went over and hugged Rygel. He seemed to be glad to see them too.

"We thought you were both dead. Dargo and everyone has been going frantic with grief. After we lost contact with you, we came down to the planets surface. We came upon some raiders who where about to take off in the transporter. With all the fire power going on, somehow something ruptured and the raiders and we thought you and Crichton with it, blew up. Moya refused to leave the area and I came down to buy supplies."

"Where is everyone Rygel?" Aeryn inquired.

"There on Moya about to have a burial for you and Crichton. I came down to try and finish what you and Crichton came down here in the first place."

"We tried to comm. you guys, how come there was no answer? Said John.

"After we thought you were both dead, there really wasn't any reason to keep them on for awhile. We tried to comm you and we received no answer either; that's why we thought you were both dead."

"Rygel, we've been gone for almost six monons, why have you guys waited this long." Said John.

"Six monons? Rygel was perplexed. You two have only been dead for a few microts at best. Where have you two been?

"Why don't we get back up to Moya." Aeryn and John both smiled at each other and shook their heads. "Aeryn and I have one hell of a story to tell everyone."

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for sticking with this story. It's been a great ride and thanks for all the reviews from everyone. You guys rock. I don't know if I'll do a sequel, but if it's in the future, you'll know. Again everyone, you're all special. Review if you wish. 


End file.
